La Grande Enquête
by Clio Reap
Summary: Enquête : n.f. 1.Etude d'un sujet en réunissant des témoignages, des expériences, des documents. 2. Recherches ordonnées par une autorité administrative. Aujourd'hui sur Atlantis : votre avis sur les activités extra-professionnelles sur la Cité.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à eux.

**Note** : Une de plus les amis ! Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une introduction aux suivants, la forme (et l'humour) vont changer...

Dédiée à Chromo, pour lui donner du courage. _n.f._ 1.Etude d'une question en réunissant des témoignages, des expériences, des documents. 2. Recherches ordonnées par une autorité administrative ou judiciaire. (Petit Larousse, 1994)****

**_Comité International à_ : Général O'Neill**

**_Objet_ : enquête sur la gestion de la Cité d'Atlantis**

**Suite à la réunion du 16 septembre (compte-rendu n°406 en date du 16/09) du Comité International, il a été décidé d'effectuer une grande enquête sur le fonctionnement de la Cité d'Atlantis. Cette enquête a pour but :**

**- d'évaluer le degré de satisfaction de gestion de la Cité par le Docteur Weir**

**- de mettre en évidence d'éventuelles lacunes dans le commandement, qui donneront lieu dans ce cas à un remaniement de la direction d'Altantis**

**- d'estimer les besoins de ses habitants en terme d'amélioration du quotidien**

**- de rendre compte moral des-dits habitants.**

**En conséquence : **

**Deux civils dépendant du Comité ont été détachés afin d'effectuer cette enquête. Ils procèderont par entretien avec chacun des 178 civils et militaires servant sur la Cité sous les ordres du Dr Weir depuis plus de 2 mois, plus les deux Aliens qui résident sur Atlantis. Le Dr Weir est incluse dans les personnes interrogées. Tout le personnel de la Cité doit se soumettre à cette enquête, et le Dr Weir se chargera d'en faciliter le bon déroulement. Les entretiens porteront sur des questions générales concernant le quotidien de la Cité, les réponses étant ouvertes. Les enquêteurs resteront le temps qu'ils estiment nécessaire pour mener à bien leur mission, à moins qu'une attaque ne les contraignent à rentrer. Ils ne dépendent pas du commandement du Dr Weir, mais de celui du Comité.**

**Je vous prie de prendre les dispositions nécessaires afin d'informer le Dr Weir de la venue de ces enquêteurs, et d'effectuer leur transfert dans la Cité.**

**Comité International**

**- : -**

**_Général O'Neill à_ : Dr Weir**

**_Objet_ : Tuile**

**Le Comité fait encore du zèle. Je suis navré pour vous.**

**Il vous envoie deux enquêteurs chargés d'évaluer le moral de la Cité et la façon dont elle est gérée. Inutile de vous dire ce qu'ils attendent de ce dernier résultat. L'enquête concerne tout membre de la Cité sous votre commandement, y compris les deux Pégasiens de SGA-1 et vous-même. Ils interrogeront le personnel un par un (je leur souhaite bien du courage et de la patience), et resteront le temps qu'ils auront besoin. Ils dépendent du Comité International, c'est une mesure spéciale pour ne pas que vous puissiez leur donner d'ordre, et en plus c'est à vous de tout faire pour que leurs interrogatoires se passent bien. Normalement, il n'est pas prévu de lampe à allumer dans les yeux.**

**Prenez soin des deux personnes qu'on vous envoie, il semblerait qu'ils puissent décider de votre avenir sur Atlantis. Ci-joint les deux enquêteurs en question, ainsi que 100gr de foie gras, 2 bouteilles de vin et du beurre de cacahouète (au cas où ça se passe mal, pour tenter de rattraper le coup). Par ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement de donner à l'un d'eux les quartiers où j'ai résidé la dernière fois, ils étaient géniaux.**

**Suivez bien les directives du Comité quand même. Ces gens-là ne rigolent pas.**

**Bon courage et embrassez l'équipe pour moi.**

**O'Neill**

**- : -**

**_Dr Weir à_ : Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard**

**_Objet_ : Restez calme et lisez jusqu'au bout**

**Les deux personnes arrivées ce matin par la Porte ont bien été envoyées par le Comité International, c'est vrai. Ils sont bien là pour enquêter sur la façon dont je gère la Cité, c'est vrai aussi ; ils sont aussi chargés d'évaluer le moral du personnel, mais c'est un prétexte pour se donner bonne conscience. Ils ne dépendent pas de mon commandement, vous l'avez bien compris, je dois me soumettre à leurs requêtes, vous avez saisi aussi. MAIS :**

**- rien ne nous dit qu'ils nous feront du mal, ils sont censés être impartiaux**

**- le Président des Etats-Unis les a entretenu au sujet de leur mission juste avant leur départ, ainsi que le général O'Neill. Ca peut jouer sur leur état d'esprit à mon sujet**

**- je n'ai rien à me reprocher, aucun membre de la Cité à l'exception de Kavanagh et quelques fois Rodney n'est venu se plaindre (de plus, Rodney se plaignait des **_**autres**_**, pas de moi). J'ai confiance dans ce qu'ils pensent et ce qu'ils exprimeront à la commission d'enquête.**

**- ils peuvent rentrer sur Terre si nous sommes attaqués, ce qui, comme d'habitude, peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Allez savoir combien de temps va pouvoir durer leur mission ici.**

**- le général O'Neill m'a donné de quoi les saoûler, mais je n'utiliserai cette mesure qu'en ultime recours.**

**Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir faire en sorte que tout le monde (y compris vous) réponde le plus sincèrement possible lors de ces enquêtes, et de m'aider à faire en sorte que leur séjour se déroule bien (et je vous prie, en cas de mésentente avec eux, d'oublier cette condition de retour en cas d'attaque). Rien ne nous permet d'affirmer qu'ils sont en effet là pour me renvoyer, il faut par conséquent être le plus naturel possible, et tout ira bien.**

**Donc je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil. Et dites à Rodney d'arrêter de bloquer les portes de leurs quartiers.**

**Elizabeth**

**- : -**

**_Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard à_ : James Mulder et Dana March.**

**_Objet :_ Bienvenue.**

**Bienvenue.**

**Lt-Col Sheppard**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en fait, mes posts seront irréguliers, mais comme cette fic n'a ni suite ni fin, je ne vous laisserai pas dans l'attente (pas comme pour ''Le Grand Réveil'', ne niez pas je sais que vous l'avez pensé).**

Enquête :


	2. Chapter 2

**- Votre avis sur le docteur Weir ?**

**-:-**

**Drummer **: Weir ? Folle amoureuse de Sheppard. Elle s'est jetée sur lui quand il est revenu après la première attaque Wraith. Elle est sur les nerfs dès qu'il part en mission. Elle l'a fait nommer Lieutenant-Colonel. Folle de lui j'vous dis.

v

**Teyla** : C'est une excellente dirigeante. Veiller au bien d'un peuple est une énorme responsabilité, s'en acquitter est un signe d'intelligence et de force de caractère, spécialement pour une femme… Enfin c'est un avis purement personnel.

v

**Zelenka** : Belle…

v

**Gosha** : Le docteur Weir ou le docteur Ware ? Non parce qu'il y a les deux, et ils n'ont rien à voir.

v

**Ronon** : Elle aime bien… le rouge.

v

**Zelenka** : … Douce…

v

**Gosha** : Non parce que. Le docteur WEIR est la dirigeante de cette Cité, alors que le docteur WARE s'occupe d'étudier les petits rongeurs de C3X747. Ceux qui n'ont que cinq dents.

v

**Carson** : Elle ne passe pas trop de temps à l'infirmerie, sauf pour rendre simplement visite, donc je dirais que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

**Dana March **: Vous fondez votre jugement sur les gens uniquement par rapport au temps qu'ils passent dans votre infirmerie ?

**Carson **: Je plaisantais bien sûr.

**Dana March** : Mais c'est une façon de percevoir les gens tout à fait étriquée !

**Carson** : Je plaisantais mademoiselle. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

**Dana March** : Donc vous pensez que le docteur Weir n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

**Carson **: … Mais non. _C'est_ quelqu'un de bien.

**Dana March** : Mais puisque vous plaisantiez quand vous disiez que c'était quelqu'un de bien parce qu'elle ne passait pas trop de temps à l'infirmerie ?

**Carson **: … Ecoutez… Reposez-moi la question, d'accord ?

v

**Gosha **: Mais maintenant que vous le dites, il n'y a pas grand-chose à penser du docteur Ware. Si l'on excepte son passage au mess tous les soirs pour collecter les croûtes de fromages restantes.

v

**Rodney** : Ferme, rigoureuse, habile, sait faire des compromis. La personne idéale pour ce rôle je dirais. Mais vous semblez parfaite également dans le vôtre.

v

**Caldwell : **Je pense que…

**Dana March :** Vous n'êtes pas sous le commandement du docteur Weir, colonel, vous n'avez pas à être interrogé.

**Caldwell** : Oui mais si je _veux_ être interrogé ?

v

**Sheppard **: Elle est droite, intelligente et réfléchit beaucoup. Elle fait ce que je ne fais pas, et inversement. Comme… régler les situations pénibles et délicates. Rendre des comptes au Président. Ecouter les scientifiques. Esquiver les visites médicales. Remplir la paperasse… On va dire que nous sommes complémentaires.

v

**Carson** : Ce que je pense du docteur Weir, donc : c'est une femme adorable, à la fois douce et ferme, qui a de nombreux talents, qui fait preuve de beaucoup de savoir-faire et sait prendre soin de son personnel comme il se doit. Je trouve que c'est vraiment un plaisir de la…

**Dana March** : Vous entretenez une _liaison_ avec le docteur Weir !?

**Carson** : … Quoi ?

**Dana March** : Ce que vous venez de dire avait une forte connotation sexuelle non ?

v

**Gosha** : Non c'est le docteur Ware qui collecte les croûtes de fromages, par le docteur Weir. Le docteur Weir est quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'équilibré, vous comprenez ? Ca ne veut pas dire que le docteur Ware est quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas, mais c'est vrai que de temps en temps… Enfin… Pour faire son boulot, admettez qu'il fait être un peu siphonné, non ?

**Dana March** : Mais de quel docteur Weir/are parlez-vous, professeur ?

v

**Rodney** : En deux mots je définirais Elizabeth ainsi : belle, sexy, intelligente et douée. Comme vous. Par contre elle, elle n'est pas blonde.

v

**Lorne** : Je dirais que c'est de loin l'une des meilleures supérieures que j'ai pu avoir. Elle me comprend, je partage ses points de vue. C'est agréable d'être dirigé par quelqu'un comme elle.

**Dana March** : Oh, quand vous êtes un bon militaire, vous faites toujours du bon travail, quel que soit le degré de sympathie de votre supérieur hiérarchique.

**Lorne **: Mm, oui, c'est vrai, mais être un bon officier est d'autant plus facile que celui qui vous donne les ordres est compétent et à l'écoute.

**Dana March **: Mais vous êtes doué, intelligent, et vous avez beaucoup d'atouts pour faire adhérer des gens à vos idées.

**Lorne **: … Des atouts ?

**Dana March** : Ben du… De l'énergie, le sourire… Du… charme… Des atouts quoi.

**Lorne** : Hun, hun…

**Dana March **: … Bref ! Quelle était la question déjà ?

v

**Kavanagh** : Le docteur Weir ! Parlons-en ! C'était une erreur de lui confier le commandement de la Cité. Elle n'a aucune autorité, et sincèrement je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu tous survivre avec elle à la tête de l'expédition ! Elle fait de la discrimination, avec ses favoris et ses boucs émissaires, elle n'écoute pas ses scientifiques, et puis… Sincèrement, une femme qui s'habille toujours en rouge… Vous ne trouvez pas cela suspect ?

v

**Caldwell** : Mais j'ai peut-être des choses intéressantes à dire à son sujet !

**Dana March** : … Et ben je suis vraiment navrée mais il semblerait que le CSI ait pensé que non.

v

**Zelenka** : … Parfaite…

v

**Carson** : Mais je ne suis _pas_ avec le docteur Weir !

**Dana March **: Quoi, alors vous fantasmez juste sur elle ? Et vous l'avouez en plus ! Mais c'est révoltant !

**Carson** : Mais non !

**Dana March** : Mais si ! Les hommes comme vous sont la hantise des femmes ! Pervers ! Quand je pense que vous êtes responsable de l'infirmerie !

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ca se laisse comprendre. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de beaucoup le travailler, mais je voulais vous le livrer quand meme !**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Votre avis sur le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard (chef militaire) ?**

**-:-**

**Drummer** : Le colonel Sheppard ? A fond sur McKay. Et inversement. On n'a jamais vraiment trop su quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, mais dans le fond tout le monde est au courant. Quand ils ont demandé à être tous les deux sur une planète pour mener une expérience avec un réacteur Ancien, quand il est allé chercher McKay tout au fond de l'eau… Quand il a été contaminé par un virus et qu'il se transformait en Wraith, McKay a même pleuré ! Et puis vous auriez du voir la tête du docteur quand le colonel a embrassé Weir sous l'emprise d'un esprit étranger. Jaloux le gars. On dit rien, mais tout le monde est au courant.

v

**Rodney **: Désinvolte.

v

**Müller** : Il fait ce truc, là, avec ses cheveux…

v

**Elizabeth **: C'est un second très fiable, sur lequel je peux vraiment m'appuyer. Il y a une sorte de… connivence entre nous. Même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, nous partageons de nombreux points de vue quant aux décisions à prendre. En fait je dois dire qu'il est surtout terriblement utile en cas de crise. Pour ce qui est de la gestion pure de la Cité, il me laisse faire. Il demande juste à avoir un droit de regard sur les menus de la cantine.

**Mulder** : Vous et lui entretenez-vous une quelconque… liaison extra-professionnelle ?

**Elizabeth **: Mm… Oui, je crois que l'on peut dire que oui.

**Mulder** : Donc il ne se passe rien avec le docteur Beckett ? Je veux dire… Il n'est rien en dehors du travail ?

**Elizabeth **: Ah si : Carson, c'est comme John.

**Mulder **: Comme John ?

**Elizabeth **: Oui, comme John, je considère les deux de la même façon. Parmi les personnes dont je suis le plus proche dans cette Cité.

**Mulder** : _Les_ personnes ?

**Elizabeth **: Oui ! John, Carson, Teyla, même Rodney McKay, et même un peu le docteur Zelenka.

**Mulder** : Teyla aussi ?!

**Elizabeth** : Bien sûr. Vous savez, nous avons tous de grandes responsabilités, mais il faut savoir décompresser.

**Mulder **: Mais… Tous ensemble ?

**Elizabeth** : Cela arrive.

**Mulder** : … Vous devez être très discrets car rien de tout cela n'a filtré au cours du précédent entretien à votre sujet. Mais je vous remercie de votre franchise. Vous êtes consciente que ce genre de chose peut vous coûter votre poste tout de même ?

**Elizabeth** : Me coûter mon… Attendez… De _quoi_ pensiez-vous que je parlais ?

v

**Teyla** : Il sait se sortir des situations difficiles… S'y plonger aussi.

v

**Rodney** : Tire avant et discute après.

v

**Carson** : Une catastrophe. Usant. Très sympathique, une admirable façon de gérer Rodney, mais pour un médecin… Usant.

v

**Katrina Ludowsky :** Trop trop beau.

v

**Rodney** : Un sens de l'humour très douteux.

v

**Helen McThales **: Vous avez vu ses yeux ?

v

**Ronon** : Il aime… le golf.

v

**Ruth Loagan** : Et puis ce sourire…

v

**Caldwell** : De mon avis personnel, j'estime…

**Mulder** : Attendez attendez... Mais vous ne servez pas sous les ordres du Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard !

**Caldwell** : Encore heureux… Parce que figurez-vous que…

**Mulder** : SUIVANT !

v

**Lorne** : Je dirais que c'est de loin l'un des meilleurs supérieurs que j'ai pu avoir. Il me comprend, je partage ses points de vue. C'est agréable d'être dirigé par quelqu'un comme lui.

**Mulder** : Attendez, vous n'aviez pas déjà dit ça en parlant du docteur Weir ? Dites-donc, Major, vous ne vous foulez pas avec vos réponses !

**Lorne** : Il faut dire que… Ils font de loin partie des meilleurs supérieurs que j'ai pu avoir. Ils me comprennent, je partage leurs points de vue. C'est agréable d'être dirigé par des gens comme eux…

v

**Rodney** : Paresseux, aussi.

v

**Caldwell** : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit la personne la plus compétente pour tenir ce poste…

**Chuck** : Vous devriez peut-être dire ça aux enquêteurs plutôt qu'à moi, colonel.

**Caldwell **: Je sais (soupir)… Dites vous leur feriez passer un message pour moi ?

v

**Ronon** : Il aime… donner des noms aux Wraiths…

v

**Chuck** : J'l'aime bien.

v

**Kavanagh** : Il suit toujours l'avis du docteur Weir. Les deux se liguent contre certaines personnes dans la Cité. Il nous met toujours dans des situations dangereusement mortelles à cause de sa négligence ! Et puis… Un militaire qui lit Tolstoï et chante du Johnny Cash… Vous ne trouvez pas cela suspect?

v

**Zelenka** : Il persécute le docteur McKay. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour cet officier.

v

**Ronon** : Il aime… les femmes…

v

**Lin Wei-Tang :** Il est… (soupir).

v

**Rodney** : Un tombeur, un charmeur.

**Homme** : Ah bon ?

v

**Gray** : Il nous laisse organiser des courses clandestines de souris alors… Je peux pas dire du mal de lui.

v

**Teyla** : Il a encore quelques difficultés de synchronisation, mais je pense que dans deux ou trois décennies, en intensifiant son entraînement, il sera un parfait combattant.

v

**Rodney** : Et puis il a le gène Ancien et ça… CA, ça m'horripile !

v

**Elizabeth** : Un grand ami de Rodney.

v

**Carson** : Comme deux frères.

v

**Teyla** : Mais ils ne voudront jamais l'avouer.

v

**Rodney** : En fait on s'adore. Mais n'allez surtout pas lui dire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grand merci a tous pour vos reviews !**

**

* * *

Votre avis sur le docteur McKay (chef scientifique).**

**-:-**

**Drummer** : Le docteur McKay ? Raide dingue de Sheppard. Ils ne le cachent même plus. Ils passent leur temps à faire des missions ensemble, à s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre… Vous avez entendu parler de la mission où ils avaient trouvé un vaisseau Ancien ? Et ben ce sont eux deux qui sont rentrés dans le programme de stase. Allez savoir ce qu'ils ont fait là-dedans. Pareil avec cette histoire de volcan, là. Moi je l'ai vue leur chef scientifique : un canon ! Et ben elle a passé son temps avec les deux sans finir avec aucun. A votre avis pourquoi ?

v

**John** : Arrogant. Quoique ça s'arrange un peu.

v

**Carson** : Aloors. Lundi, il est venu me voir pour une hypoglycémie.

v

**John** : Couard. Cependant il s'améliore.

v

**Carson** : Mardi, c'était pour une tendinite au majeur. Et puis aussi de la tension.

v

**John** : Egoïste. Ceci dit il tend à s'améliorer.

v

**Carson** : Mercredi il pensait s'être décollé les tympans après un choc acoustique déclenché par un appareil Ancien. Le même jour au même moment le docteur Zelenka est venu me voir parce qu'il s'était reçu un objet Ancien dans la figure.

v

**John** : Désagréable. Mais il est sur le début de la voie de la guérison.

v

**Carson** : Jeudi c'était encore une tendinite… Et une hypoglycémie… Et un doigt coincé dans une porte… Et une crampe… Faut dire qu'il partait en mission le lendemain, si son dossier médical n'était pas impeccable, il restait ici.

v

**John** : Une grande tendance à se défiler. Mais il fait des efforts. Enfin je lui en fais faire. Et Ronon aussi. Faut s'y mettre à deux…

v

**Carson** : Vendredi, en rentrant de mission, il m'a demandé des analyses complètes parce qu'il avait mangé de la nourriture locale qui selon lui ne passait pas. Il est revenu six fois me harceler.

v

**John** : Aucune endurance. Mais ça va finir par venir. J'espère.

v

**Carson** : Samedi… Bon, là c'était un vrai problème : une intoxication alimentaire due à l'ingestion de plats traditionnels uvérians. Il a perdu cinq kilos en sept heures.

v

**John :** Niveau sens de l'humour… Ben curieusement à ce niveau-là j'ai vu pire. Faut dire que j'ai fréquenté beaucoup de militaires.

v

**Carson : **Dimanche, ben dimanche ça allait bien. Il était toujours en observation mais ça allait bien. Lui pensait qu'il allait mourir mais en fait ça allait bien.

v

**John : **Ah oui et puis aussi… hypocondriaque. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre.

v

**Teyla** : En fait le colonel Sheppard tient vraiment à lui.

v

**John** : Mais en fait… Bon, il a _peut-être_ des bons côtés. Je réfléchis et je vous dis lesquels dans une semaine.

v

**Rodney** : Ils ont dit quoi sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi ?

v

**Caldwell** : Je suppose que là non plus vous ne voulez pas mon avis ?

**Dana March** : Vous pourriez m'appeler le docteur Haussmann s'il vous plaît ?

v

**Cadman** : Ben, vu de l'intérieur, il est différent. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

**Dana March** : « Vu de l'intérieur »… ?

v

**Teyla : **Il faut le connaître. Disons qu'il est plus supportable quand on le connaît. Et qu'il vous a sauvé la vie au moins une fois… Au moins deux fois, disons.

v

**Rodney** : Mais je dois être interrogé aussi !

**Dana March** : Mais c'est sur _vous_ qu'on interroge les gens !

**Rodney** : Mais je fais partie de cette mission ! Et je suis sous le commandement du docteur Weir !

**Dana March** : … Ils avaient donc raison sur votre sujet…

**Rodney : **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi ?

v

**Ronon** : Il aime… manger.

v

**Katie Brown** : En fait c'est un grand timide.

**Dana March** : Vous êtes sûre de ce qualificatif ?

v

**Rodney** : Allez, écoutez… Oublions ça : allons déjeuner tous les deux, et discuter gentiment entre personnes compétentes, intelligentes et terriblement sexys qui font leur travail de façon irréprochable. Rendez-vous à midi, d'accord ?

v

**Cadman** : Oh, et puis il est nul avec les femmes.

**Dana March** : Ce point faisait partie de mes premières conclusions à son sujet.

v

**Zelenka** : Il est compétent. Là, il n'y a rien à dire…

v

**Erickson : **Infernal.

v

**Zelenka :** Le « problème », enfin si on peut appeler ça un problème, hein… C'est… Comment dire… Non on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça…

v

**Glover : **Pénible. Pour son équipe, il est pénible.

v

**Propanov : **La première fois que j'ai eu affaire à lui je me suis dis « oulà ! », et maintenant… je le pense toujours.

v

**Zelenka** : Mais je n'ai rien contre lui, je tiens à le dire, il n'y a pas de concurrence entre nous. Je veux dire, juste une sorte d'émulation, pas de réelle concurrence. Ou alors un tout petit peu. Et en fait c'est lui qui créé cette concurrence.

v

**Anderson** : Très exigeant. Et trop rapide pour moi en fait.

v

**Cauvin : **Qui ça ?

v

**Rodriguez :** Il te fais un truc, et là tu te dis « mais c'est génial ! ». Tu comprends pas, mais c'est génial.

v

**Lorne** : Non, on ne peut pas dire que je me fasse « persécuter » par lui, comme vous le dites. La première fois que j'ai eu à le côtoyer à vrai dire c'était presque l'inverse.

**Dana March** : Mais je suis sûre que vous aviez raison.

**Lorne** : Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

**Dana March :** … Vous déjeuneriez avec moi ? Je veux dire… Je crois qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je sois seule à midi.

v

**Zelenka **: Il est assez… comment dire… enfin c'est un avis purement personnel.

v

**Helena Haussmann :** Il a tendance à dénigrer les gens. C'est terriblement humiliant. Je n'ai fait que deux thèses de moins que lui !

v

**Petrovsky :** Un jour, il m'a envoyé faire du café.

**Dana March** : En effet, vous êtes chercheur en chimie, même vous le demander une fois, c'est mésestimer vos compétences…

**Petrovsky :** Et depuis, je continue à le faire tous les jours. Pour toute l'équipe. 437 tasses tous les matins. Ca me prend 4 heures. Du coup je ne travaille plus. Et ça a l'air de satisfaire tout le monde.

**Dana March :** Vous… vous voulez un mouchoir ?

**Petrovsky** : Et maintenant il y a même les techniciens de la Porte qui me demandent d'en amener. Merci mademoiselle… Mais je finis mes travaux quand moi…. ?

v

**Robertson :** Il a super bien géré le cas « Petrovsky » par contre. Direct mais efficace. Du coup ça fait deux mois que le labo de chimie n'a plus explosé. Bien.

v

**Goover** : Il mange devant son ordinateur, et ça je suis désolé, quand c'est du matériel commun, c'est _inacceptable_.

v

**Zelenka** : Il est Canadien. C'est un point très important à noter, même si ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la question. En guise d'introduction, disons.

v

**Kavanagh : **Il a un caractère épouvantable.

**Dana March :** Par rapport au vôtre, vous diriez plus pénible ?

v

**Elizabeth** : Il est très compétent. Sauf, peut-être, en effet, pour créer une certaine harmonie dans son équipe de chercheurs.

v

**Kate Heigtmeyer :** Un cas très très très intéressant… Je pense publier dessus, d'ailleurs, très prochainement.

v

**Zelenka :** C'est un ami, tout d'abord, je tiens à le dire. C'est devenu un ami. Ca n'a pas été évident au début mais…

**Dana March :** Vous ne savez pas comment me dire qu'il est imbu de lui-même, associable et superintelligent.

**Zelenka** : Et qu'il souffre d'un grave complexe de supériorité, oui.

v

**Dana March** : Professeur Goover, à votre tour ! Mais… COLONEL CALDWELL SORTEZ DE CETTE PIECE !!

v

**Miko** : Très intelligent. Formidable, un vrai meneur d'équipe. Et puis bien fait de sa personne en plus, hi hi.

**Homme** : Mais nous ne parlons plus du Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard, Mademoiselle Hawasi.

**Miko** : Mais je sais !

* * *

**Bon alors maintenant je fais appel a votre imagination a vous (sisi, que ce soit pas toujours moi qui travaille), pour m'aider a trouver de nouveaux sujets de sondage. Angkoun** _(merci en khmer)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci a tous pour vos gentilles-rigolotes-dejantees-super sympas reviews ! Et pour les idees de sondage qui allaient avec ! Emballee par l idee (logique en plus) de ilai, Gaia (desolee y a pas de tremas sur ce clavier) et Miyu, voici... un sondage de plus. Les autres idees seront exploitees prochainement, et de nouvelles sont toujours bienvenues !**

**Comme c etait la fete des eaux ici (vous prenez un fleuve, vous metez deux pirogues avec 60 hommes dedans et vous les faites avancer le plus vite possible, et vous repetez ca 300 fois sur 3 jours), j ai pas eu le temps de poster (ah oui : c est pas toujours les memes 120 gars qui pagaient les 300 fois hein ? sinon ce serait inhumain). Donc voila un mercredi, pour changer, ma fic. (mais c etait genial la fete des eaux en fait, y avait pleins de trucs a manger). En meme temps je raconte tout ca vous vous en fichez de l ethnographie du Cambodge (y avait des trucs a voir aussi hein ! Comme un poulet geant qui distribue des tracts, des gens en tongs et en anorak et meme le ROI), je vais vous laisser lire la fic.**

**Voila.**

* * *

Votre avis sur les deux extra-terrestres de SGA-1.

-:-

**Drummer :** Teyla et Ronon ? Complètement amoureux. Lui, pas elle, elle hésite entre lui et Sheppard. Dès que Teyla va sur une autre planète Ronon l'accompagne, dès qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, il la rejoint. Seulement elle sait pas trop qui choisir entre la brute et le colonel, alors elle fait languir les deux. Ah et puis alors, vous verriez leurs entraînements ! Teyla c'est l'amour vache : si je cogne fort, c'est parce que j't'aime. Ouais. La moitié de la population féminine de la Cité fantasme sur Ronon, mais lui il préfère les Athosiennes qui hésitent avec les officiers américains.

v

**John :** Ce sont des personnes extrêmement fiables, bien plus, croyez-moi, que certains membres de cette mission. Je donnerais ma vie pour ces deux-là, et ils feraient pareil pour la mienne. On entretient de très bons rapports.

**Mulder :** Vous en êtes sûr ?

**John : **A 100.

**Mulder** : On m'a dit que vous vous entraîniez souvent avec Teyla. Ca se passe bien ?

**John :** Beeen… Je me fais touj… souv… parfois laminer, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'entend pas !

**Mulder** : Tout à fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je veux donc bien croire qu'elle vous aime bien.

**John** : ... Vous n'avez pas l'air ironique…

v

**Elizabeth** : Je réponds d'eux. Sans hésiter. Teyla est une amie et Ronon… Ronon est Ronon.

v

**Gosha** : Je me suis toujours demandé : le colosse là… Il parle ?

v

**Zelenka** : Dans la Cité, hors des moments de crise et sans arme dans la main, Ronon peut être un compagnon très agréable.

v

**Ronon** : J'aime bien Teyla.

**Mulder** : Ca correspond à ce qu'on m'a dit.

**Ronon** : Elle vient de la même galaxie, donc ça rassure de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne sur cette Cité que vous pouvez considérer comme normale.

v

**Caldwell** : Mais vous avez interrogé Ronon ? Alors que le sondage porte sur lui ?! Si vous faites des exceptions, pourquoi ne pas m'interroger moi aussi ?

**Mulder** : C'est que Ronon est bien plus impressionnant que vous, colonel.

v

**Lin** **Wei-Tang :** La fille, c'est une bimbo, mais le gars, il est super bien bâti.

v

**Ruth Loagan :** Grand… Costaud…

v

**Helen McThales **: Vous avez vu ses yeux ?

v

**Katrina Ludowsky :** Et puis ce côté ténébreux qui…

**Mulder** : Ca fait trois fois que j'essaye de vous poser une question sur Teyla, mademoiselle, vous pourriez y répondre enfin, s'il vous plaît ?

v

**John :** Comment ça « Ronon a l'air d'avoir du succès auprès des femmes » ?! Mais _qui_ vous a raconté que Ronon avait du succès auprès des femmes ?!

v

**Bates** : Je n'ai pas trop confiance en Teyla. Impulsive. Violente. Pas fiable.

**Mulder** : Et en Ronon ?

**Bates** : Pas d'avis.

**Mulder** : Cette différence d'opinion n'a rien à voir avec les quarante centimètres de plus du Satédien ?

**Bates** : … Joker.

v

**Chuck** : Teyla : petite. Ronon : grand.

v

**Ware** : Tout parallèle avec Laurel et Hardy est interdit.

v

**Rodney** : Quoiqu'ils ne connaissent pas les références culturelles terriennes, alors…

v

**Lorne** : Avant je m'entraînais avec Teyla.

**Mulder** : Et maintenant avec Ronon ?

**Lorne** : Non, et maintenant j'ai arrêté. Je tiens à rester en un seul morceau le plus longtemps possible, voyez-vous.

v

**Cadman** : Une fois je me suis entraînée avec Teyla.

**Mulder** : Et ?

**Cadman** : Le docteur Beckett m'a formellement interdit de recommencer. Quand je me suis réveillée de mon KO...

v

**John** : Teyla fait mal. Ronon fait _très_ mal.

v

**Carson** : Teyla est absolument charmante. Ronon est un patient qui m'en envoie pleins.

v

**John** : Ils font des _blagues_ pégasiennes.

**Mulder** : Des blagues pégasiennes ?

**John** : Vous savez la différence entre un Torben et un Bundo ?

**Mulder** : Heu… Non.

**John** : Quand le Torben est sur Mundâl, le Bundo est à Tel-Fing.

**Mulder** : …

**John** : Oui je sais, j'ai réagit pareil…

v

**Elizabeth** : Teyla dirige son peuple de façon tout à fait admirable. Elle veille au bien de tous avec beaucoup de cœur et d'esprit, et je crois que l'on peut dire qu'exercer une telle tâche avec autant de brio est un signe d'intelligence et de force de caractère, spécialement pour une femme… Enfin c'est un avis purement personnel.

v

**Carson** : Les pratiques médicales satédiennes me surprennent encore quelque peu. Pas d'anésthésie, pas d'instruments de chirurgie, pas de bloc médical… Ah moins que ce ne soit une conception propre à Ronon. Ce n'est pas à exclure.

v

**Tashiyama** : Teyla est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle a un talent de conciliatrice formidable, un sens de la gestion irréprochable, elle a des qualités de leader incroyable, puisqu'elle parvient à gérer la communauté athosienne à distance. Elle est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très loyale, elle adhère totalement à notre cause. Elle est énergique, intelligente, gentille, réfléchie, appréciée par tous, et même… jolie, douée…

**Mulder** : Sosuke Tashiyama… Ce n'est pas vous qui avez demandé une autorisation de mariage avec une Athosienne ?

**Tashiyama **: Hem, si.

**Mulder** : Etes-vous sûr alors de la totale objectivité de votre opinion sur Melle Emmagan ?

v

**Morrisson** : Je dirais du D.

v

**Petrovitch** : Au moins du E.

v

**John** : Du 95E.

v

**Thompson** : Du F, y'en a qui disent. Moi j'ai parié sur du 90D push-up.

**Mulder** : Quoi vous _pariez_ là-dessus ?

v

**Rodney** : Teyla en fait est assez intelligente. Plus que Sheppard. Enfin disons que devant une femme elle se comporte de façon moins idiote que lui.

v

**Gosha** : Mais en fait… La fille c'est Ronon ou Teyla ?

v

**Kavanagh** : Dex est une brute sanguinaire : il m'a déjà agressé !

**Mulder** : Agressé ?! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

**Kavanagh** : Parce qu'il me soupçonnait – et avec lui Weir et Sheppard – d'être un Goa'Uld !

**Mulder** : Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Menaces physiques ? Torture ?

**Kavanagh** : Non il s'est… approché de moi.

**Mulder** : Et ensuite ?

**Kavanagh** : Il s'est encore approché…

**Mulder** : Et ?

**Kavanagh** : Beeen, quoi ça vous suffit pas comme preuve d'agression ?!

v

**Rodney** : La culture athosienne est une sous-culture.

**Mulder** : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

**Rodney** : La soupe de tortue…

v

**Heigtmeyer** : J'adore les séances de méditation avec Teyla. Ca détend vraiment. Ca permet d'oublier le temps d'une heure les multiples et complexes cas pathologiques de cette Cité…

v

**Bates** : Un jour, elle va mettre le feu à la Cité en plus, avec ses bougies. Dangereuse je vous dis.

v

**Rodney** : Une force de la nature. Un ventre à pattes. Qui pourrait paraître antipathique au premier abord mais qu'il faut apprendre à connaître pour se rendre compte que… ben qu'il est quand même parfois _un peu_ spécial.

**Mulder** : Vous parlez de vous, là, ou de Ronon ?

v

**Dana March** : Je viens de voir le lieutenant Thompson… Il m'a dit qu' « il y avait pas mal de monde sur le E et que tu risquais de ne pas gagner grand-chose, mais qu'il avait enregistré quand même ». Ca veut dire quoi ?

**Mulder** : Rien du tout rien du tout…

* * *

**Amis lecteurs, maintenant j'ai besoin de vous (encore). Je trouve mon titre foncierement nul, vous auriez des suggestions ? Le titre initial etait ''sondage'', apres ''enquete'' et maintenant c est pas mieux (et le tout sur clavier qwerty vous aurez remarque). Voila donc mon probleme d ajourd hui : une panne d imagination (si si si !!) !**

**En attendant le prochain chapite, que la Force soit avec vous et que l humour guide vos pas sur les chemins du quotidien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chers tous. Il arrive parfois des choses insolites, difficiles à expliquer. Exemple : Clio publie un nouveau chapitre. Et en plus, il est long.**

**NB : Il y a des références aux chapitres précédents (et pas que), je compte sur votre formidable mémoire pour rigoler aux petites allusions. Bonne lecture j'espère !**

**

* * *

****- Votre avis sur le service médical.**

-:-

**Drummer : **Heigtmeyer sortait avec McKay, puis après avec Gibson, et ensuite avec Zelenka, et aux dernières nouvelles je crois que c'est le docteur Ware, mais elle continue de temps en temps sa liaison avec Gibson. Beckett, lui, il est accro à McKay. Il a passé je ne sais combien de nuits blanches à le veiller à l'infirmerie, il respire plus quand il est en mission, et même une fois quand il pensait qu'il allait mourir McKay l'a embrassé en public. Et puis alors, faut voir le temps que McKay passe à l'infirmerie !

**Dana March : **Mais… vous ne m'aviez pas dit que le docteur McKay était avec le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ?

**Drummer** **: **Quoi ? Ils font ménage à trois c'est ça ? Oah c'est dingue ! J'aurais du m'en douter vous me direz, mais que vous confirmiez c'est fou !

**Dana March :** Je ne confirme pas je vous demande…

**Drummer : **Incroyable ! Ben dis donc, y'en a quand ils vont savoir ça dans la Cité, ça va les scier !

v

**Biro : **Nous avons en moyenne 34,3 visites par jour, et seules 7,8 sont programmées – visites médicales, retours de mission, inoculations du gène ancien, etc… Ce qui veut dire que les autres correspondent à de la médecine de soin, en général non urgente puisque l'on compte chaque semaine seulement 8,9 admissions en urgence. Le plus souvent, ces urgences concernent des scientifiques ou des militaires, et le fait est que ce sont souvent les mêmes scientifiques ou les mêmes militaires qui reviennent. Enfin, sauf ceux de l'équipe du major Lorne, qui reviennent en fait rarement. Maintenant si l'on retire le docteur McKay de l'équation, puisqu'il fausse à seul énormément les données, on tombe à 29,8 visites par jour, et 6,1 admissions en urgence par semaine.

v

**Rodney : **Il y a de vrais incompétents à l'infirmerie, je ne vous dit que ça !

**Dana March** : En attendant vous êtes toujours en vie.

**Rodney :** C'est vrai, et c'est bien uniquement grâce à Carson, et à moi-même.

**Dana March : **Oui comme je dis : c'est un miracle.

v

**Biro : **Il faut cependant noter que Ronon Dex a également une légère incidence sur ce changement de statistiques.

**Dana March : **Ah bon ? Il vient souvent se faire soigner à l'infirmerie ?

**Biro** : Il vient bien à l'infirmerie, mais il ne se fait jamais soigner. Il s'assoit, et on le regarde se… « soigner » tout seul.

**Dana March** : Et donc il passe régulièrement.

**Biro** : En fait pas tant que ça, mais quand il est là, entre les infirmiers qu'il met KO parce qu'ils ont essayé d'insister pour s'occuper de lui et ceux qui s'évanouissent parce qu'ils ne supportent pas de le voir appliquer l'auto-médecine, il y a beaucoup d'admissions parallèles. Donc les statistiques montent.

v

**Ronon**: J'aime pas les infirmiers.

v

**Biro** : Maintenant si on enlève des statistiques à la fois Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex, mais aussi le reste de SGA-1 et SGA-2 au complet, on se retrouve avec au final seulement 2,3 admissions en urgence par semaine, ce qui est beaucoup plus raisonnable.

v

**Lorne **: Il arrive souvent des… trucs à mon équipe, en particulier quand… quand on travaille avec SGA-1. L'infirmerie a toujours su me les remettre sur pieds. Enfin, ceux qui revenaient tout court. Ou qui revenaient avec leurs pieds. Et qui étaient encore vivants.

v

**Biro : **62,3 pour cent des scientifiques viennent pour un mal de tête, mal qui touche également le docteur Weir environ un jour sur deux. Toujours chez les scientifiques, 20,4 pour cent se rendent à l'infirmerie suite à une expérience ratée qui a aboutit à une explosion ou un rayonnement non-identifié. On compte aussi en moyenne 4 accidents d'agrafeuse ou de ciseaux par semaine, dont seulement 2 par mois sont imputés à Radek Zelenka, contrairement à ce que la rumeur prétend. Le reste des admissions concerne des visites de routine, les mauvaises digestions de la nourriture de la cantine, les allergies diverses bien sûr, et, aussi, trois fois par semaine, le professeur Bjerensvärd, que ses collègues amènent parce qu'il a gobé une mouche, ne supporte pas la lumière, ou cesse de parler pour rire de façon démoniaque pendant plusieurs minutes.

v

**Bjerensvärd** : …

**Dana March : **…

**Bjerensvärd :** …

**Dana March : **Vous ne voulez pas me donner votre avis sur le service médical ?

**Bjerensvärd **: Hahahahaha !

**Dana March** : Docteur Biro ? Pourriez-vous venir immédiatement s'il vous plaît ? Je suis avec le… Professeur ! Lâchez cet insecte immédiatem… Heuârk… Docteur Biro ?

v

**Biro** : Pour les militaires c'est plus simple : 42,6 pour cent viennent suite à un incident lors des entraînements, et 14,9 suite à un incident lors des missions. 5,4 pour cent de l'équipe du major Lor… 5,4 pour cent des militaires pardon, passent par l'infirmerie pour autopsie. Et 7,8 pour cent pour maladies bizarres. Pour le reste : visite de routine, prétextes pour aller voir les infirmières, MST pégasiennes, et 8,6 pour cent d'accrochages avec Ronon Dex, mais ce dernier cas rentre dans les accidents d'entraînement.

v

**Caldwell** : Je n'ai rien à dire au sujet du service médical.

**Dana March **: Et si je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour en parler, c'est que je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir que vous n'aviez rien à dire. Passez-moi le sel, s'il vous plaît.

v

**Carson** : Je pense que notre service est l'un des plus fonctionnels de la Cité. Le personnel est très compétent, sympathique, obéissant…

**Dana March :** Ce sont les hommes ou les femmes que vous voulez voir obéir ?

**Carson** : … Les deux. Sur le plan professionnel uniquement, n'est-ce pas.

**Dana March** : Mouais.

**Carson** : On fonctionne 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 depuis trois ans bientôt. Le corps médical connaît un taux de mortalité extrêmement faible, comparé aux corps des militaires ou mêmes des scientifiques. Très peu de suicides. Un taux de guérison tout à fait raisonnable compte tenu des maladies extra-terrestres inédites que nous devons soigner et des nombreux comportements névrosés qu'il nous faut gérer. Vraiment, je pense qu'on est efficaces.

v

**Elizabeth :** Ils font un travail formidable à l'infirmerie. Pourtant ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, ils sont confrontés à des problèmes multiples très régulièrement, ils ont peu de moyens et doivent résoudre des crises sans précédents. Comme la fois où SGA-1 et 2 sont revenus d'une planète avec une sorte d'urticaire géant assez contagieux et durable, qu'ils ont transmis à toute l'équipe médicale…

v

**Kalinga **: Oui, en effet cette histoire d'urticaire est l'un des souvenirs les plus pénibles. Il y en a un autre aussi qui a particulièrement affecté le service hospitalier : la fuite de gaz dans l'entrepôt de stockage du matériel quotidien. Ca avait touché quelques techniciens qu'il fallait calmer. Seulement, Hang Chui a un rire peu commun et très communicatif. Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rigoler : toute l'équipe était pliée en deux et incapable de prendre en charge les victimes de la fuite.

v

**Toyashima : **Ronon Dex avec 42° de fièvre. Normalement à cette température, on est KO. Lui délirait. Il a mis quatre infirmiers au tapis parce qu'il voyait des sapins à deux bras partout.

v

**John : **C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois, avec... « l'incident », ils ont fait preuve d'une compétence absolument hors normes. Un tel problème qui touche toute la Cité, ça aurait vraiment pu être catastrophique.

**Dana March :** Ah oui les effets liés à la migration des « baleines »…

**John **: C'est vrai qu'il y a eu ça aussi ! Non là je pensais plus à l'épidémie de gastro-entérite pégasienne, qui a affecté 90 pour cent de l'expédition. Le service d'entretien s'en souvient encore, ils ont du mettre trois jours à tout nettoyer.

v

**Caporal Pecchini** : Là où je les admire le plus, c'est pendant le… raz-de-marée féminin.

v

**Ha **: C'est une période qu'on redoute tous un peu dans la Cité. Ca joue sur l'humeur de ces dames vous comprenez, et pas en bien. Alors sachant que d'un les deux tiers du personnel médical sont des femmes et que de deux, la moitié des demoiselles de la Cité se rend à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là pour se fournir en… et calmer les douleurs pour certaines… Pour nous les hommes, c'est vraiment une épreuve.

v

**Carson** : Oui, le fait est que quand des femmes vivent en communauté avec le même rythme de vie, leurs cycles sont similaires et elles se retrouvent réglées au même moment. C'est le cas dans les couvents, et sur Atlantis aussi.

**Dana March** : Je suppose que c'est une période que vous affectionnez peu.

**Carson : **A mon avis elles encore moins que moi, mais… il faut s'en adapter.

**Dana March :** C'est ce que je disais : obsédé !

**Carson** : …

v

**Verkchkeltlewiktz :** Les supporter toutes. Une fois par mois. Ca c'est une sacrée preuve de courage.

v

**Stone : **Je peux vous dire qu'on fait profil bas devant ces demoiselles à ce moment-là. Elles sont irritables c'est fou ! Et puis toutes en même temps hein ! Le moindre truc…

**Dana March** : BON BEN CA VA HEIN !

**Stone** : … C'est peut-être pas la bonne période pour vous en parler ?

v

**Eva Hallberg** : Si j'ai déjà été harcelée sur mon lieu de travail ? A l'infirmerie ? Je réfléchis. Non. Jamais. Pourquoi ?

v

**Lucy Laverne** : Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais été harcelée ! N'insistez pas !

v

**Maria Kovska :** Non, pas de harcèlement à l'infirmerie. Je vous assure que toute l'équipe est très soudée, il y a une ambiance très bon enfant. Même quand… Attendez… Si, on peut considérer ça comme du harcèlement…

**Dana March :** A quoi vous pensez ? Au docteur Beckett n'est-ce pas !

**Maria Kovska** : Oui, au docteur Beckett.

**Dana March :** Ah ! Je le savais.

**Maria Kovska** : Il est harcelé quasi-quotidiennement. Par le docteur McKay. Il a toujours quelque chose de travers. Vous pensez que… ?

v

**Teyla** : Une quelconque insistance de la part du docteur Beckett ? Oh non jamais. Enfin si, mais pas envers moi. Envers Ronon. Pour qu'il se fasse soigner.

v

**Laura Cadman** : Non, aucun harcèlement sexuel de la part du docteur Beckett. Dommage. C'est moi qui ait du m'en charger.

v

**Kavanagh :** Et à moi vous ne me posez pas de question au sujet d'un éventuel harcèlement de la part du docteur Beckett ?

**Dana March **: Non mais… non.

v

**Lorelei Gluber :** Je… préfère le docteur Beckett au docteur Biro.

v

**Miko :** Le docteur Beckett est vraiment très très bien.

v

**Rodney** : Carson. Sans hésiter.

v

**Katrina Ludowsky : **J'apprécie beaucoup le docteur Beckett.

v

**Helen McThales** : Il a des yeux tout à fait exceptionnels. Mais je ne préfère pas uniquement à cause de ça.

v

**Ronon** : J'aime Beckett.

**Dana March **: … Vous… ?

**Ronon** : Il m'a retiré le traceur Wraith. Deux fois. J'_apprécie_ cet homme.

v

**Elizabeth : **Carson Beckett est formidable.

v

**Laura Cadman** : J'avoue une préférence tout à fait subjective pour le docteur Beckett.

v

**John** : Si j'ai le choix… Beckett… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

**Dana March :** Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse de votre part !

**John : **… Attendez vous parlez bien d'un point de vue médical, là ?

v

**Zelenka** : Tout le monde préfère Carson Beckett. Il est gentil, il vous parle. Biro commente votre maladie pour elle-même, devant vous. « Il a des plaques rouges sur les oreilles ». « Sa tension n'est plus qu'à 8 ». « Son taux de glycémie est si bas qu'il est incroyable qu'il respire encore ». On a l'impression qu'elle fait une pré-autopsie. Même quand vous avez un doigt cassé ou un rhume. C'est très pénible.

v

**Elizabeth** : Je ne sais pas s'il faudrait un autre praticien… Le docteur Biro est parfois spéciale mais reste compétente. Si nous avions le budget, je préférerais un médecin spécialiste, comme un dentiste à plein temps par exemple. Une fois tous les deux mois ce n'est pas suffisant. Ou alors un kinésithérapeute… spécialiste de la relaxation. Oh oui, ce serait bien ça !

v

**Rodney : **Un allergologue. C'est in-dis-pen-sable.

v

**John : **Un opthalmo : les deux tiers des scientifiques sont bigleux.

v

**Radek** : Un autre psychologue : la moitié des militaires sont neuneus.

v

**Johanna Tyler : **A mon avis, il faudrait un deuxième psychologue dans la Cité. Au moins pour s'occuper d'Heigtmeyer. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'extérioriser ce que son travail lui fait subir sur la Cité.

v

**Weixang :** Tout le monde évite de fréquenter Heigtmeyer de peur d'avoir des réflexions, mais en fait des tas de gens viennent la voir en cachette. Celui qui y va le plus souvent c'est le docteur McKay. Quoiqu'à une époque, le major Lorne y allait pas mal aussi.

**Dana March : **Vous voulez dire que le major et le docteur Heigtmeyer… ?

**Weixang : **Ah, noooon ! C'est juste qu'à mon avis, avec tout ce qu'il doit subir pour aider SGA-1 et vu la reconnaissance qu'il en a… Il perd quand même un homme par mois en moyenne.

**Dana March** : Aaah, d'accord. C'est très bien ça !

**Weixang : **Non, lui en ce moment il passe pas mal de temps avec une petite infirmière mignonne comme tout. Depuis qu'il la fréquente il semble aller drôlement mieux d'ailleurs.

**Dana March** : …

**Weixang** : Ne… ne me regardez pas comme ça vous me faites peur.

v

**Bjerensvärd : **Je haiiiiiis Heigtmeyer.

v

**Heigtmayer** : Je haiiiiiiiis Bjerensvärd.

v

**Johnson : **J'adoooore les infirmières.

**Dana March **: Z'êtes bien l'seul.

v

**Eva Hallberg** : Oh, si, en fait j'ai bien été un peu harcelée à l'infirmerie. Mais par quelqu'un d'extérieur. C'était très courtois. Plein de bons sentiments. Et rien d'indécent. C'était agréable et mignon : un léger harcèlement amoureux…

**Dana March** : Récemment ?

**Eva Hallberg : **Oh, non ça fait un petit moment déjà qu'on est tous les deux.

**Dana March** : Ah, bon. Dans ce cas je suis contente pour vous. Parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup d'histoires sans émotion qui se tissaient entre des infirmières et des membres de l'expédition. Des histoires d'une nuit, des erreurs totales.

**Eva Hallberg** : Il y a en effet quelques militaires qui viennent draguer régulièrement…

**Dana March : **Ah non ! Là ce sont des infirmières ! Elles débauchent des officiers ! Juste pour s'amuser avec ! Vraiment lamentables.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici un chapitre que vous êtes nombreuses à m'avoir suggéré...**

* * *

**- Votre avis sur la nourriture de la cantine.**

-:-

**Drummer**: La cantine ? Arf, ils se marrent bien les cuistots. Pour améliorer l'ordinaire des rations militaires, ils sont autorisés à utiliser des produits pégasiens. Je vous dis pas les essais : il y a eu la fois où ils nous ont servit une plante hallucinogène, celle où la viande nous a tous donné une tourista d'enfer, quand ils ont mélangé deux trucs de deux planètes différentes et que la réaction chimique qui s'en est suivie a donné des boutons bleus à une personne sur deux, oh et puis aussi le soir où ils nous ont tout parfumé avec cette herbe aphrodisiaque… Et c'est Sheppard qui valide tous leurs menus. Ah j'vous garantis qu'ils s'amusent bien.

v

**Zelenka**: Abominable.

v

**Miko**: Epouvantable.

v

**Carson**: Absolument affreux.

v

**Elizabeth**: Pire que la nourriture du Royaume-Uni.

v

**Müller**: Ah c'était donc de la nourriture ?

v

**Rastanovitch :** Il paraît qu'à l'origine, tous les plats sont cuisinés à partir de produits frais. Moi j'ai envie de demander : oui, mais l'"origine", c'était il y a combien de temps ?

v

**Sheppard**: La première année, c'était assez basique. Disons que… J'ai déjà goûté aux plats athosiens préparés par Teyla et je dois dire que… Ca se situait juste au-dessus. Vraiment pas super, vous voyez.

v

**Teyla**: Nous avons une expression chez nous pour désigner ce genre de cuisine : « faire chauffer les plats à la façon Thulienne ».

**Mulder**: Ce qui signifie ?

**Teyla**: Les Thuliens sont des nomades de consistance très robuste qui détestent perdre leur temps à préparer leurs repas. Ils font donc chauffer de la graisse de buffle dans laquelle ils versent ensuite tous les ingrédients qui constituent leurs repas : fruits, viande, crustacés, racines, légumes, blé.

**Mulder**: Quoi, ils font tout revenir avec de la graisse ?

**Teyla**: Non, les aliments sont submergés par le corps gras, et ils réutilisent cette graisse pour plusieurs cuissons d'ailleurs.

**Mulder**: Mais le temps que la graisse chauffe, et que tous les aliments cuisent les uns après les autres, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent trouver cela rapide !

**Teyla**: C'est parce qu'ils font tout chauffer _en même temps_. Dès qu'ils trouvent de la nourriture, ils la mettent dans une sorte de coffre en fer commun à toute la communauté, empli d'eau afin que l'odeur des aliments présents depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et en décomposition ne se diffuse pas trop. Ce coffre est exposé au soleil, balloté toute la journée, et quand il est trop rempli tout est réduit en bouillie afin que cela prenne moins de place. C'est cette bouillie avec morceaux qu'ils versent dans la graisse. Il faut ensuite récupérer les galettes qui s'agglomèrent.

**Mulder** : Mgleuârk !

**Teyla**: J'ai oublié aussi de vous préciser qu'en général ils ne lavaient ni racines ni légumes, et dépeçaient assez sommairement les viandes.

v

**Sheppard**: Du coup la deuxième année, quand on a pu être mieux fourni grâce au Dédale, tout le monde a cru qu'on allait mieux manger. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Le moral de la Cité a cruellement baissé. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose.

v

**Lorne**: Ah je vous garantis que j'ai mangé pire. Sur une planète de cette galaxie, un jour, des nomades qui nous ont fait cuire une sorte de pâtée qu'ils sortaient d'un coffre en fer. Ca donnait des sortes de…

**Mulder**: De galettes ?

**Lorne**: Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi ou comment c'était fait, mais c'était atroce.

v

**Sheppard**: Alors au bout de trois mois j'ai demandé un droit de regard sur les menus. Et je crois pouvoir fièrement dire à présent que tout le monde est très content.

v

**Stone**: Je suis là depuis le début, et ben je peux vous dire que ça empire.

v

**Carson**: C'est vrai que récemment, il y a eu une nette baisse de la qualité. Je n'aurais pas cru que cela était encore possible, mais c'est arrivé.

v

**Weir**: Ca va peut-être vous choquer que je vous dise ça, mais s'il m'arrive de sauter des repas, ce n'est pas qu'à cause du travail. C'est aussi pour éviter de manger ce que propose le mess. Si vous saviez comme je regrette d'avoir confié cette responsabilité au colonel Sheppard…

v

**Kavanagh**: Scandaleux ! Je ne comprends comment on ose nous proposer des repas pareils ! Immangeables !

**Mulder**: Cette fois, je veux bien prendre en considération ce que vous me dites, docteur Kavanagh.

**Kavanagh **: Merci et… Quoi, ce n'était pas le cas avant ?

v

**Cuisinier espagnol**: Je comprends pas : on a des restes énormes tout le temps, sauf pour les goûters et les petits dej ou là, tout ce qu'on propose part comme des petits pains.

v

**Zelenka **: Vous ne direz rien à personne hein ? Je fais venir de République Tchèque des rations personnelles préparées par ma mère.

v

**Carson **: Vous ne direz rien à personne hein ? Je fais venir d'Ecosse des rations personnelles préparées par ma mère.

v

**Caldwell**: La cuisine ici est une vraie catastrophe, je ne sais pas comment certains peuvent tenir ici depuis plus de deux ans. C'est à cause de ça que je prends tous mes repas à bord du Dédale. Et que mon équipage fait comme moi. On doit même empêcher des membres de la mission Atlantis de monter manger avec nous, c'est vous dire. Mais bon, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire de ce que je suis en train de vous raconter.

**Mulder :**…Si vous acceptez que je vienne prendre mes déjeuners et dîner à bord du Dédale, je consentirai peut-être à prendre note de votre avis pour cette fois.

v

**Lorne : **Ce n'est pas très bon, d'accord, mais c'est comme tout, on finit par s'y habituer. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis entraîné, je mange des rations militaires depuis près de dix ans. Il a fallu sept ans pour m'y faire. Donc je pense quand dans cinq ans, les gens ici arriveront à supporter la nourriture de la cantine. En attendant ils souffrent.

v

**Ronon**: Moi ça m'va. On peut se resservir que jusqu'à sept fois, après les cuisiniers râlent. C'est un peu juste, mais ça m'va.

v

**Rodney**: Rien à redire là-dessus, tout à fait satisfait. Surtout des quantités.

v

**Ronon**: En plus on peut se relever la nuit pour aller chercher ce qui reste dans le frigo. Donc ça m'va.

v

**Cuisinier espagnol**: Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, c'est vrai que quand SGA1 est là, j'ai beaucoup moins de restes qui reviennent.

v

**Shirley Starlight**: Mais commeeeeent je peux garder ma ligne avec tout ça ?

v

**Heigtmeyer**: Je suis plutôt contente : ne rien manger m'a permis de perdre quatre kilos depuis que je suis ici.

v

**Mulder**: Et… que proposez-vous pour améliorer la chose ?

**Zelenka**: Des plats traditionnels pour tout le monde !

v

**Carson** : Du haggis !

v

**Zelenka**: Tchèques bien sûr.

v

**Caldwell : **J'insiste pour donner mon avis sur la mission depuis plusieurs jours et au bout du compte, vous m'interrogez uniquement sur _ça_ ?

v

**Miko**: Des sushis ! En très grande quantité, pour que le docteur McKay puisse être rassasié.

v

**Cauvin**: Des moules !

v

**Bjerensvärd**: Des Kriss Prolls !

v

**Von Schönheim **: Du chili con carne !

**Homme**: Mais ce n'est pas un plat allemand ?!

**Von Schönheim**: Non ! Et alors ?

v

**Rodney**: Plus de chocolat !

v

**Heigtmeyer**: Plus de chocolat.

v

**Weir**: Plus de chocolat.

v

**Maria Kovska**: Plus de chocolat.

v

**Cadman**: Plus de chocolat.

v

**Katie Brown**: Plus de chocolat.

v

**Teyla**: Plus de chocolat.

v

**Dana March**: Plus de chocolat.

**Mulder **: On a dit « que les membres de la mission Atlantis »…

* * *

**Après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours ! La suite très bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews, et vive le chocolat !**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont suggéré de parler d'Heigtmeyer, j'avoue que j'aurai quelques difficultés à en faire tout en chapitre, donc j'ai préféré un peu l'évoquer dans le chapitre sur le service médical (car oui, elle s'occupe de la santé mentale des habitants de la Cité... enfin, pour les résultats que ça donne...). Du coup, chapitre sur le... (roulements de tambour de machine à laver) : Dédale ! puisque cette fic on va dire se passe dans la première moitié de la saison 3, et que pour rentrer sur Terre les Atlantes doivent obligatoirement passer par ce cher Caldwell et son bus géant qui traverse les galaxies...**

**- Votre avis sur : l'acheminement du personnel à bord du Dédale.**

-:-

**Drummer **: C'est long. Très long. Un huis clos pendant deux semaines. Il se passe des trucs de fou ! Au bout de dix jours, tout le monde fini par péter un plomb. J'adorerais voir les bandes des caméras de surveillance.

v

**Von Schönheim :** J'étais dans le premier contingent arrivé sur Atlantis, par la Porte des Etoiles. Quand j'ai su qu'on allait pouvoir rentrer sur Terre, j'ai été très content. Et puis j'ai appris que ça durait 14 jours pour faire le trajet. Du coup je préfère encore rester ici.

v

**Carson** : Je me rappelle qu'à mon premier voyage, Enrique Lattera-Suez était brusquement devenu claustrophobe. Après deux jours de trajet. Il a passé les deux semaines suivantes sous sédatif, et on a même pensé un moment le mettre en coma artificiel. Il est rentré chez lui et il a dit que tant que le Dédale ne serait pas équipé de caissons de stase, il se reviendrait pas sur Atlantis.

v

**Carterfield **: Quoi, il y a un vaisseau ? On peut rentrer sur Terre maintenant ?

v

**Rodney** : La station intergalactique est bientôt achevée. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle changera la vie des gens ici : aller sur Terre en moins d'une heure… Tout le monde me remercie déjà : c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a pu être réalisée.

**Dana March** : Mais ça ne me fera pas dîner avec vous. C'est toujours non.

v

**Leonetti **: On s'ennuie dans le Dédale. On s'ennuiiiiie. On s'échange nos cartes de PSP mais bon, en deux jours on finit le jeu ! Et après il faut encore tenir plusieurs mois sur Atlantis ! On s'ennuiiiiie.

v

**Lorne** : Ils ont une petite bibliothèque mais bon, elle est pillée en deux secondes et la moitié sont des classiques que tout le monde a déjà lu, sinon des romans de gare de bas niveau finis en trois heures.

**Dana March** : Ha ! Et depuis quand ça lit, un militaire ?

**Lorne** : … J'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez, mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi.

v

**Zelenka** : Caldwell n'aime pas que l'on considère l'espace du vaisseau comme un espace de détente. Il faut rester dans ses quartiers si on veut se divertir, ça devient vite étroit. Un moment, par dépit je m'étais mis aux châteaux de cartes, mais avec la légère secousse de sortie d'hyper-espace, ça n'a rien donné.

v

**Tripps :** En fait si, il y a un espace-détente. Mais il fait 12 mètres carrés, n'a pas de mobilier et se trouve juste à côté des quartiers de Caldwell. Personne ne s'y aventure jamais.

v

**Armongo : **En général on passe son temps au mess à boire du thé. Pas du café, sinon on ne peut plus dormir, or, dormir est l'une des activités principales du voyage. L'autre, c'est d'aller aux toilettes. A cause du thé.

v

**Leonetti :** Une bataille d'eau dans le hangar des F-302. Caldwell n'a jamais su que c'était nous. On a un peu regretté, parce qu'en voyant l'eau par terre, il a pensé que c'était de la condensation. Il a consigné tout le monde dans ses quartiers, par mesure de sécurité, et pendant cinq jours son équipe a cherché en vain d'où venait le dérèglement du système de gestion de l'air.

v

**Reiben** : Un cache-cache. On rêve tous de faire un cache-cache dans le Dédale. Les civils en font discrètement parfois. Les militaires, comme on dépend de Caldwell, on n'ose pas vraiment.

v

**Anna Plewicz :** Il y a aussi le jeu du : qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la soute à bagages ? Mais comme il y fait extrêmement froid et qu'il n'y a pas de lumières, on a vite arrêté.

v

**Milla Kosiev** : Concours de synonymes. De chifoumi. De sudoku. Le pire je crois ça a été découpage de caractères d'imprimerie dans un magazine pour écrire de fausses lettres anonymes. Dedans on réclamait tous spontanément une télé et la Wii. C'était assez bizarre.

v

**Stone** : Un jour, on a organisé un tournoi de bras de fer chinois. Ca nous a occupé quatre heures. Y'avait même des paris. On était au bout du rouleau.

v

**Rotrovitch **: On a été jusqu'à faire une analyse cinématographique du film avec Britney Spears. Vous vous rendez compte ?

v

**Elizabeth** : Dormir, finir l'administratif en retard, dormir, lire, dormir. Des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire sur Atlantis. J'adore être dans le Dédale. Je n'ai même plus besoin de mon congé sur Terre après : j'arrive déjà reposée.

v

**Bates :** Alors un moment, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que les hommes continuent à s'entraîner pendant le voyage. Après autorisation du colonel Caldwell, on s'est mis à faire du footing dans des travées où il y avait peu de passage. Pas mal de monde nous a rejoint : des militaires mais aussi des civils, on devait être une petite trentaine. A la deuxième séance comme ça, le colonel nous a demandé d'arrêter, parce que ça faisait trop de vibrations et que c'était risqué pour le vaisseau. On a du se mettre aux abdos. On était plus que sept. Et on a continué à s'ennuyer.

v

**Cadman** : Oh si, on peut faire des choses sur le Dédale. Aider à peler les pommes de terre, à nettoyer les couloirs, observer de loin les F-302 au repos, se tuer les yeux en regardant par les hublots, faire son lit au carré…

v

**Burns :** Par contre on mange bien. Faut avouer, c'est nettement meilleur que sur Atlantis. Et ça tombe bien parce qu'à part manger, on n'a rien à faire.

v

**Sheppard** : Les hommes ne sont plus bons à rien quand ils arrivent. Ils n'ont plus de muscles, ont pris 3 kilos et sont soit survoltés soit neurasthéniques. Et dire qu'au départ, les permissions vers la Terre c'était pour remettre en forme la troupe.

v

**Caldwell** : …

**Dana March : **...

**Caldwell :** ... ?

**Dana March :** Toujours pas.

**Caldwell** : Vous me pardonnerez d'avoir eu un léger espoir sur celui-là.

v

**Chu Yuan :** Il y a un homme dans ce vaisseau : un vrai rabat-joie ! Pas de cheveux, qui ne sourie jamais, toujours à interdire les choses. Je ne sais pas pour qui il se prend, mais je pense que les gens ne l'aiment pas beaucoup.

v

**Jefferson : **J'ai vu un petit nain gris parmi l'équipage, avec de grosses lunettes noires. Il reste toujours à part et ne mange même pas à la cantine. C'est un peu triste pour lui.

**Dana March** : C'est vous qui aviez demandez à faire venir un ophtalmo sur la Cité, non ?

v

**Komashi : **Il paraît qu'il y a un extra-terrestre dans le Dédale, qu'il a très mauvais caractère, et qu'on lui a même donné un nom.

v

**Rodney : **Hermiod a un caractère épouvantable. D'une intelligence supérieure certes, uniquement due au niveau de développement des Asgards, mais un caractère terrible.

**Dana March :** Ca vous fait deux points communs alors.

**Rodney** : Pardon ?

**Dana March **: Mais je vous rassure : niveau gabarit vous n'avez rien à voir.

v

**Carson :** C'est un peu déroutant, j'avoue, de voir de temps en temps Hermiod se promener dans les couloirs du haut de son mètre trente, déterminé et même prêt à bousculer les gens en marmonnant. Après je ne fais aucune remarque sur sa nudité, car si je vous dit que ça me dérange, vous allez me qualifier d'obsédé, et si je vous dit que j'en fais abstraction, vous me traiterez de pervers.

**Dana March : **Non mais pas aujourd'hui. Quoique le fait que vous ayez cru bon de devoir mentionner cet aspect démontre clairement votre orientation d'esprit.

v

**Sheppard : **Vous n'incluez pas les trajets de retour de mission de sauvetage dans votre question sur le Dédale, n'est-ce pas ?

v

**Elizabeth** : Une des choses qui m'amuse le plus au sujet du Dédale, c'est son petit « détour » spécial sur Terre à chaque retour d'Atlantis.

**Dana March** : Un détour ?

**Elizabeth **: Pour poster les lettres des habitants de la Cité. On est censés être en Antarctique, il faut donc que nos familles reçoivent du courrier en provenance de la région. Donc dès qu'il arrive en orbite terrestre, le Dédale téléporte un soldat en tenue civile dans un petit bureau de poste du Sud de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Et le soldat demande chaque fois environ 2500 timbres. Ensuite il remonte, et sollicite l'équipage pour coller les bons timbres sur les bonnes enveloppes – vu qu'un courrier qui part pour le Japon n'est pas au même tarif qu'un courrier qui part en Afrique du Sud ou au Canada. Ensuite le soldat redescend, donne les 2500 enveloppes à la guichetière, puis remonte. On sait alors qu'on va pouvoir rejoindre Cheyenne Mountain et que le voyage est terminé.

**Dana March **: Donc tous les deux mois environ, une petite postière d'un coin perdu de Nouvelle-Zélande voit arriver un Américain qui lui demande 250 carnets de timbres pour le monde entier, qui repart, et qui revient une demie-heure plus tard avec tous les timbres collés sur les enveloppes.

**Elizabeth** : Oui, dit comme ça c'est un peu gros mais on a dit à la postière que c'était pour un record. Et à chaque fois elle demande s'il l'a battu.

v

**Stone** : Ah si, oui oui c'est vrai : le léchage de timbres. THE activité des deux semaines. A la toute fin du voyage. On adore tous.

v

**Chuck** : Non ce qu'il faudrait, c'est au moins une petite salle de cinéma. Avec des DVD bien sûr, parce qu'à part les nôtres et l'intégrale de _La petite Maison dans la Prairie, _impossible d'en trouver un seul dans le vaisseau.

v

**Sheppard : **Des sorties en F-302. Au moins une par semaine. Qu'on prenne l'air.

v

**Hoover : **Ce qu'il manque au Dédale ? 300 mètres carrés.

v

**Leonetti : **Un terrain de football ! Sans l'herbe, bien sûr.

v

**Jürgens** : Une piscine ?

v

**Weixang : **Au moins des canapés. Je crois qu'on a compté sept bancs en acier et deux en bois sur le vaisseau. Après reste les chaises de la cantine. Ou le fauteuil de commandement de Caldwell, c'est ce qui doit être le plus confortable.

v

**Marquez** : Une pièce pour les fumeurs. Qui fasse plus de deux mètres sur trois, et soit située ailleurs qu'au fin fond du vaisseau. Chauffée aussi ce serait pas mal.

v

**Rodney** : Des cabines un peu plus grandes, parce qu'à six dans 12 mètres carrés pendant 15 jours c'est un peu dur. Surtout si vous partagez la vôtre avec John Sheppard.

v

**John : **…Surtout si Rodney McKay y dort aussi.

v

**Rubbens : **Les quartiers mixtes ont leurs avantages…

v

**Lorne** : _Au_ _moins_ des rideaux aux hublots. La nuit on y voit comme en plein jour. Enfin, façon de parler.

**Dana March** : Bah, quand les gens ne sont pas des lumières…

v

**Shriley Starlight : **Alors je pense qu'on pourrait remplacer les cabines de douches par des baignoires, ce serait tellement plus confortable. Et mettre des lampes à parfums dans les couloirs, et aussi que les hauts parleurs diffusent de la musique douce. Et on devrait avoir de grands lits, un par cabine, au lieu de ces horribles lits superposés. On passe notre temps à dormir, il faut bien s'équiper. Et puis du papier peint aux couleurs pastels. Non vraiment ce vaisseau est mal conçu.

**Dana March** : Vous voudriez des cabines avec balcon aussi ?

**Shirley Starlight** : Oh ouiiii ! Quelle bonne idée !

v

**Poïpetrov** : Il paraît que l'alien Hermiod a des quartiers magnifiques. Certains disent qu'il est adepte de la Playstation et qu'il a un écran géant dans son espace privé pour y jouer, mais à mon avis ce sont des rumeurs. Je crois surtout qu'en raison de sa petite taille, on a pu lui aménager une mezzanine dans une pièce du vaisseau qui avait un haut plafond. Du coup il a deux niveaux, et c'est très bien parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que comme il ne mange pas la même chose que nous, il doit stocker ses aliments, et les préparer lui-même dans sa petite cuisine.

v

**Caldwell** : Tiens, vous voulez me parler ?

**Dana March** : En fait c'est juste une question de curiosité. Vous avez déjà été invité à manger par Hermiod ?

**Caldwell** : … Si je vous réponds, vous pouvez aussi me poser une question sur le docteur Weir et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ?

* * *

**POP ! (bruit d'une fermeture d'hyper-espace, pour conclure ce chapitre).**

**Attention : cliquer sur le bouton "submit review" ne fait pas "pop" par contre. Je vous aurais prévenu(e)s.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ! L'enquête continue...**

**

* * *

**

**Votre avis sur** : les services d'Atlantis.

-:-

**Drummer** : Y'a pas mal d'entremetteurs, mais ils sont pas vraiment organisés, ni officiels, vous comptez ça comme service ?

v

**Elizabeth** : Et bien, le service lingerie se gère plutôt bien…

v

**Yoltov** : On traite à peu près 500 kg de linge par jour. Avec du matos terrien, on a pas réussi à trouver les machines à laver anciennes.

v

**Rodney** : Le service lingerie est… irréprochable.

v

**Zelenka** : C'est l'avantage évident de l'armée.

v

**Yoltov** : Ouais ça fonctionne très bien. Y'a une réelle demande : la preuve c'est que la plupart des gens déposent leur linge super tôt le matin, dès l'ouverture. C'est Linda, de l'équipe du matin, qui réceptionne et elle me dit qu'en général il y a facile 20 mecs qui attendent leur tour. En plus ces idiots ils pensent pas à récupérer leurs affaires le soir, ils reviennent le lendemain à la même heure et du coup elle doit se taper les réceptions, et les récupérations. C'est une brave petite.

v

**Sheppard** : En général je dépose mon linge le matin, et puis je le récupère dès le lendemain.

**Mulder** : Vous pouvez le récupérer le soir même vous savez.

**Sheppard** : Ah oui ? Oh, je préfère le matin.

v

**Bates** : On a tous… pas mal de linge à laver… On y va souvent…

v

**Ronon** : Ouais.

v

**Linda** **Letertre** : Beaucoup de monde le matin. Surtout des hommes.

**Mulder** : Hum, hum…

**Linda** **Letertre** : Monsieur ? Mes yeux sont 20 cm au-des_sus_ de mon cou, pas 20 cm au-des_sous_…

v

**Heigtmeyer** : Je ne sais pas trop quand ces messieurs déposent leur linge… Moi quand j'y vais à 10 heures il n'y a jamais personne ! Et quand je le récupère à 16h, pareil !

**Mulder** : Ou alors ce ne sont que des femmes…

**Heigtmeyer** : Heu… Oui, tiens, c'est vrai… Vous avez une explication à ça ?

v

**Chuck** : Non parce qu'en dehors de Linda, qui… justifie d'y aller le matin, c'est aussi parce que, il faut bien le dire, le gars de l'après-midi, Turner, il est incompétent. Ceci dit il a créé des couleurs vraiment très intéressantes… Dommage que ce soit sur les uniformes des militaires.

v

**Norris** : Ben c'est pas vraiment ma faute : au début je savais pas trop comment ça marchait ces trucs-là. Si je suis ici c'est juste parce que j'ai le gène. Alors le premier mois, mon salaire est passé intégralement dans le remboursement des vêtements des gens à qui j'avais lavé le linge.

**Mulder** : Je ne suis pas là pour vous _interroger_, je suis là pour récupérer mes affaires ! Numéro 47.

**Norris **: 47… Hum… Vous teniez vraiment à ces vêtements ?

v

**Teyla** : La machine à laver est une avancée technologique terrienne on ne peut plus libératrice… J'en ai demandé cinq au SGC pour les Athosiens, elles devraient arriver par le prochain voyage.

v

**Elizabeth** : Sinon comme autre service, vous avez un petit dépôt-épicerie, gérée le sergent Thompson. Elle n'est pas vraiment fournie mais elle pallie aux besoins urgents.

v

**Thompson** : Il suffit de m'appeler, et j'ouvre le stock. Par contre j'aime bien pour tout ce qui est capotes que les gens y pensent _avant_ d'en avoir vraiment besoin, parce que je ne vous dis pas combien de fois on m'a réveillé en pleine nuit. C'est le produit qui part le plus vite, alors vous pensez…

v

**Gosha** : Les prix sont prohibitifs. C'est vraiment en cas d'extrême nécessité.

v

**Cadman** : C'est super cher !

v

**Bates : **Facile 30, 40 pour 100 de plus que les prix terriens.

v

**Lopez** : Le type se fait une commission énorme.

v

**Elizabeth** : Comment ça, « cher » ? Mais j'ai fixé les prix avec Thompson !

v

**Thompson** : QUI vous a dit que les prix étaient élevés ?

v

**Chuck** : Il y a un bureau de change aussi, parmi les services. C'est le sergent Thompson qui s'en charge, il a toujours beaucoup de liquide. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un service « officiel ».

v

**Talbert** : Ceci dit pour les paris sur les courses de souris c'est bien pratique.

v

**Stone** : On vit tellement isolés qu'on n'a su que très tard que le dollar s'était effondré sur Terre. Du coup, Thompson s'est fait un beau petit magot. Et quand on s'en est rendu compte, il a disparu de la surface de la Cité pendant huit jours, histoire d'échapper aux réclamations.

v

**Elizabeth** : Après il y a aussi le service infirmerie dont on a déjà parlé. Un dentiste qui passe de temps en temps, un gynécologue qui vient tous les six mois. En dehors de ce qui relève de la médecine, on a aussi un coiffeur, en permanence.

v

**John : **Le coiffeur est en fait le sergent Harrison Wales. Il sert ici en temps que marine, mais quand quelqu'un en a besoin, c'est le coiffeur officiel d'Atlantis. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit débordé.

v

**Heigtmeyer :** Le _coiffeur_. Un _militaire_.

v

**Lena Kosiev** : On évite de voir le coiffeur. On se retrouve entre femmes avec nos teintures, nos brosses, ciseaux, sèches cheveux… et on préfère se coiffer nous-mêmes. Isabel Ruiz est la meilleure d'entre nous, elle passe tous ses dimanches à nous coiffer.

v

**Isabel Ruiz** : Oui, mes quartiers sont un peu devenus un salon de mode. Quelques hommes commencent même à le fréquenter.

v

**Sergent** **Wales :** Aucune femme ne vient jamais me voir, à part quelques militaires. Pourtant elles ne sont pas très nombreuses à avoir les cheveux longs… Oui tiens c'est bizarre.

v

**Kavanagh : **Je refuse de me faire coiffer par Wales. Il ne connaît que trois coupes : le raz-tondeuse à 5mm, le raz-tondeuse à 12mm, et le rasage complet du crâne.

**Mulder** : Donc vous vous faites coiffer par mademoiselle Ruiz ?

**Kavanagh **: … Quoi il y a une _coiffeuse_ dans la Cité, et on ne m'a rien dit ?

v

**Ronon** : J'aime pas Wales. J'VEUX PAS QU'Y M'TOUCHE !

v

**Sergent Wales** : J'ai proposé un jour, juste comme ça, à Ronon de lui arranger sa coupe. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans le couloir, trois personnes penchées sur moi, et il faisait nuit.

v

**Yoko Kenobi** : Sinon vous pouvez aussi avoir recours aux Athosiennes. Elles sont géniales, elles maîtrisent tout, même la couleur.

v

**Elizabeth** : Après au niveau des soins, j'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup faire venir un masseur sur la Cité. Pour une question de détente, encore une fois.

v

**John **: On pourrait ouvrir un service thalasso dans la Cité : on est entouré par l'océan ! Et puis on en aurait bien besoin. On a déjà repéré le lieu idéal, à deux pas de la plate-forme ouest, Rodney a même commencé à monter des plans.

v

**Jenny Tran** : Un service esthétique. Avec épilations à la cire, masques…

v

**Sophie Van Lüdel** : Pitié, faites venir une esthéticienne !

v

**Anna Leidovska** : Un hammam aussi, ça pourrait vraiment être bien.

v

**Erika Bergman** : Nous, Suédois, maîtrisons très bien la technique du sauna. Alors on a monté la température d'une petite pièce entre les quartiers des techniciens et le centre des archives, et on en a fabriqué un. Mais ce n'est pas encore un service officiel reconnu. Avec seulement deux mètres cinquante sur trois, il ne peut pas accueillir beaucoup de monde.

**Mulder** : En gros, vous avez surchauffé un placard et mis des bancs dedans.

**Erika** **Bergman : **Oui mais dit comme ça, c'est nettement moins classe, et donc ça joue sur le moral des utilisateurs.

v

**Shirley Starlight** : On m'a parlé d'un service décorateur aussi. Mais ça fait six mois que je cherche je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

v

**Elizabeth** : Le service informatique, très compétent et un rien désœuvré, vu qu'ils sont trop efficaces et résolvent les pannes en des temps records. Le service radio, qui gère les transmissions. Un brin farceurs.

v

**Carson** : Des fois ils font exprès de ne bloquer les transmissions de certaines personnes. Heureusement je suis plutôt bien avec eux, ils ne m'ont jamais empêché de communiquer. Par contre, hors des périodes de crise, ça arrive souvent à Rodney McKay.

v

**Caporal Schwarzenenberg** : Des fois, ils parlent dans ma radio. Ils me disent « Caporal, je suis ton père ! ». Mais je sais que c'est eux, parce que mon père sait que mon prénom, ce n'est pas Caporal.

v

**Diaz **: Il y a le fameux « vous êtes attendu par le docteur Weir dans la dix-septième pièce du onzième étage de la tour nord-ouest de la plateforme 2 du secteur Sud. Ah non, Est. Non, Nord. Non, Sud. Et dépêchez-vous. » Et puis les fausses déclarations qu'ils font par radio, qui ont donné lieu à de sacrés quiproquos.

v

**Lorne** : Le premier avril c'est la folie, ils se lâchent, et pas seulement dans les oreillettes. A la radio principale on a le droit à des « Attention, inondation imminente des quartiers ouest, veuillez prendre vos dispositions », des « le petit docteur Chavez est attendu dans les quartiers du docteur Biro », ou encore « promotion exceptionnelle sur les cactus ! Offrez-en à votre supérieur ! ». Bon, faut dire aussi que l'an dernier, le docteur Weir n'était pas sur la Cité le 1er avril. Ils en ont profité.

v

**Elizabeth **: Le service d'entretien évidemment. Edward Richards en est responsable. Et je répète qu'ils ne doivent se charger que des lieux communs, et que le ménage dans les quartiers doit être assuré par chacun.

v

**Richards** : Les escaliers, il y en a beaucoup, ce n'est pas très amusant. Mais le plus pénible, c'est le lavage de vitres : ça aussi il y en a beaucoup. Et il faut faire aussi attention avec les escaliers menant à la porte, parce que quand ils viennent d'être nettoyés il y a toujours des gamelles mémorables. Déjà que dans les couloirs c'était limite de tenir debout après lavage, jusqu'à ce qu'on change de produit…

v

**Elizabeth : **Le service jardinerie. Et oui.

v

**Zreik **: Je vous jure qu'ils ont ressuscité un arbre ancien vieux de dix mille ans ! C'est vrai !

v

**Wallberg** : Au début ils ont mis des plantes pégasiennes partout, les premières qui passaient. C'était joli mais ça sentait très mauvais, alors ils ont réfléchit un peu plus à celles qu'ils plantaient.

v

**Elizabeth** : Ce n'est pas vraiment un service mais plutôt un bureau : celui de la gestion interne de la Cité. Ils attribuent notamment les quartiers du personnel et les différentes salles aux différents laboratoires de recherche. C'est une tâche plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, étant donné que seules les salles ayant été soumises à une étude stricte et déclarées sans danger sont susceptibles d'être occupées, et il y en a peu. A cela vous rajoutez le fait que personne n'est jamais content de ce qu'il a, et vous comprendrez pourquoi, même s'ils font preuve de bonne volonté, les gens du service de gestion de la Cité sont cordialement détestés.

v

**John** : Personne n'a tenu plus de deux mois dans ce bureau. La pression est énorme, ils sont constamment harcelés, ils doivent faire face à au moins cinq réclamations par jour et trois pétitions par semaine. Il est composé de deux techniciens et deux militaires, et tous les mois on fait tourner. Et avec le docteur Weir, on représente le cinquième membre du bureau, auquel ils font appel en cas de trop gros litige ; les mois pairs c'est elle qui gère ça, les mois impairs c'est moi. Encore douze jours et c'est mon tour, ça me mine d'avance.

v

**Elizabeth** : Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte d'être le premier…

v

**Rodney** : Est-ce que le bureau de la gestion de la Cité est considéré comme un service, même s'il nous en rend peu ?

v

**Kavanagh** : Si le bureau de gestion d'Atlantis est un service, alors j'ai beaucoup de remarques à faire à son sujet…

v

**Zelenka **: Quartiers mal situés, labos communs alors que la Cité est immense, grandes salles impossibles à avoir au moment des tournois d'échec…

v

**Matashi** : Il faut des semaines pour faire changer un simple matelas, demander des mois à l'avance une autorisation de demande de réservation d'une salle pour une réunion non-professionnelle…

v

**Goover** : Et puis alors cette paperasse… cette paperasse ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour faire renoncer les membres qui ne maîtrisent pas énormément l'anglais.

v

**Erin Johnson :** En ce moment je suis en poste du bureau de gestion. Alors on a des formulaires en anglais, espagnol, chinois, russe, japonais pour demander un changement de quartiers ; si c'est un laboratoire qui veut bouger les documents à remplir sont juste en anglais. Pour faire venir un réparateur dans ses quartiers c'est en anglais, en allemand, en espagnol et en russe, mais les formulaires espagnols et russes sont imprimés sur une même feuille, recto-verso. Et si l'on veut faire un état des lieux, on a des papiers en anglais, en français, espagnol, chinois et afrikaner, ce qui est idiot parce que tous les sud-africains ici parlent parfaitement anglais. Si un labo veut s'étendre, c'est en japonais, en allemand et en russe, on a perdu les originaux des formulaires en anglais. Et si on veut demander un bureau individuel, le formulaire est en hébreu.

v

**John** : On a quand même demandé au Dédale de nous ramener des dictionnaires de langue lors de son prochain voyage. Et du papier. Beaucoup, beaucoup de papier.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous ai dit que nous avions un service traduction ? Ils sont très efficaces, et ont beaucoup de travail.

**Mulder** : Ah vous me rassurez…

v

**Tripps **: Depuis que les techniciens et les militaires savent qu'un jour ils auront à servir au bureau de gestion, ils font attention quand ils réclament un truc à ne pas être trop virulents, histoire que ça ne se retourne pas contre eux quand ils seront à la place de ceux sur qui ils crient. Par contre, ceux qui savent qu'ils n'auront jamais à gérer ces bureaux, comme les chercheurs, ou quelques cas particuliers, ils ne se dérangent pas. Du coup vous avez les techniciens et les militaires, qui frappent avant d'entrer dans le bureau, les scientifiques, qui entrent directement, et Ronon Dex, qui entre avant de frapper.

v

**Modriani** : Côté service, le bureau de gestion de la Cité est le pire de tous. C'est…

**Mulder** : Ecoutez, disons que ce n'est pas un service, et qu'il n'entre pas dans la question, d'accord ?

v

**Cadman** : Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous parle du service de gestion de la Cité ?

v

**Chuck :** Même si c'est Linda du service lingerie qui vous en parle ?

v

**Mulder** : J'ai pensé à un truc tout à l'heure en les interrogeant : ajouter une question sur les bureaux de gestion de la Cité.

**Dana March** : C'est pas un service ?

**Mulder** : Heu, oh, pas vraiment. Ca fait partie de l'organisation interne mais je ne qualifierais pas ça de service. C'est… autre chose.

**Dana March** : Ben pourquoi pas alors.

**Mulder** : Impeccable. Alors vu que je viens de faire la question sur les services, je pense que le mieux c'est que ce soit toi qui te charge de celle sur les bureaux de gestion, n'est-ce pas.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a bien plu ! Si vous voulez vous marrer encore plus, je vous encourage à aller jeter un oeil sur les fics de Gundambaby, toujours sur Atlantis et sur ce site, en particulier la dernière : "101 Things and more we would love to hear in SGA". C'est en anglais, mais comme il s'agit d'une succession de petites phrases comme ici, c'est en général à la portée de tous (références culturelles exceptées !!).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sondage : le retour. Pire que Ikea.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bienvenue à ceux qui découvrent cette fic ! On va voir cette fois qui a accès à internet début août...**

**Merci spécial à ChtiteElfie pour sa bonne idée que j'ai pu un peu exploiter ici. Mention spéciale à Zoubi avec le (mini-)témoignage du lieutenant O'Hara dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Votre avis sur : les locaux.

-:-

**Drummer** : On sait tous qu'après un rendez-vous galant un peu poussé avec un membre du bureau de gestion de la Cité, on peut plus facilement avoir des quartiers sympas et grands. Seulement comme ils restent pas longtemps en place, le temps de déménager et hop ! La nouvelle équipe vous demande de dégager. Certains arrivent à re-séduire dans la foulée un nouveau membre du bureau, mais comme ils ne restent qu'un mois il faut tenir un train d'enfer, et au bout d'un moment, ça se retourne contre vous : le lieutenant Hartman comme ça, est sorti avec six filles du bureau en cinq mois. Et bien quand elles l'ont découvert, toute la gent féminine de la Cité s'est liguée contre lui. Vêtements rendus déchirés à la lingerie, infirmières qui s'y reprennent à dix fois quand elles lui font une piqûre, service d'entretien qui cire à fond devant sa porte, Weir qui l'envoie accompagner McKay sur une planète… Non le mieux pour s'assurer des quartiers supers en permanence, ce serait de sortir avec Weir ou Sheppard, qui sont des membres beaucoup plus réguliers du bureau. Mais comme ils sont déjà ensemble…

v

**Cadman** : Les quartiers sont sympas, osons le dire. Certains vous diront que c'est petit, mais moi je trouve qu'avec une grande salle de bain et un balcon, on ne peut pas se plaindre, c'est nettement mieux qu'au SGC. Le seul hic, c'est que quand vous contrariez un scientifique, vous avez de fortes chances de vous doucher à l'eau froide le lendemain, et même plusieurs jours de suite selon ce que vous lui avez fait. On va dire qu'être entré dans sa tête ça vaut deux douches froides. Seulement deux. Vous voyez, il n'est pas si méchant.

v

**Carson** : C'est vrai, certains chercheurs se débrouillent pour priver d'eau chaude des membres avec qui ils ont eu quelques différends. J'ai la chance de m'entendre très bien avec le docteur McKay, donc j'ai une certaine immunité. Et je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais même réduire sérieusement la « punition » de certains en intercédant auprès de lui…

**Dana March **: Ah, mais alors vous êtes vraiment le petit ami du docteur McKay en fait ?

**v**

**Kavanagh** : Co… Comment ?! On peut avoir des douches chaudes ?

v

**Lucas : **Je n'aime pas trop le système des douches atlantes. Avoir l'eau qui remonte du sol par jet au lieu de descendre d'un pommeau c'est… déconcertant. Et des fois un peu douloureux, quand on met trop de pression.

v

**Elizabeth** : Tout le monde personnalise ses quartiers, afin de se créer un chez-soi. S'il est difficile d'apporter du mobilier, on peut en revanche faire sa propre décoration, en mettant des photos, des objets de la Terre, ou même des objets qui viennent de Pégase. J'ai autorisé quelques petits échanges dans ce sens avec quelques peuples.

v

**Mei Lu Sin** : Les Novodiens sont peut-être le peuple le plus bête qui soit, mais ils font des tapis magnifiques.

v

**Eva Hallberg** : Sur Novoda, vous pouvez acheter de superbes tapis et tapisseries pour rien du tout, si vous voulez je vous y emmènerai.

**Dana March** : Ce serait vraiment gentil. Mais vous payez avec quoi ?

**Eva Hallberg** : Oh, bien, les habitants sont un peu spéciaux. On fait du troc et ils n'acceptent que les bobs kaki de l'armée et les morceaux de savons rectangulaires… Trois cents grammes de savon pour eux valent à peu près un tapis de deux mètres sur trois.

v

**Heigtmeyer** : Vous pouvez également acheter quelques produits athosiens. Comme... des bougies. Des cierges. Des chandelles. Et aussi des lumignons.

v

**Patricia Lance **: On adorait toutes ces lampes de chevet fursiennes. SGA-1 râlait tout le temps parce qu'on lui demandait d'en ramener dès qu'ils allaient sur cette planète. Et puis un jour, on a découvert que l'abat-jour était en fait de la peau tendue d'une sorte d'écureuil local, que le support était fait en os de cet animal et que les charmants ornements en reliefs étaient en réalité différents morceaux d'organes séchés et collés sur la structure. SGA-1 a fait un aller retour spécialement pour ramener les trente lampes qu'on avait achetées.

v

**John** : Je le jure, cette histoire d'animal dépecé pour faire des lampes de chevet sur Fu-Sar est vraie, ce n'est pas parce qu'on en avait marre de faire les courses de ces dames.

v

**Ronon** : J'ai un truc à moi dans ma chambre : une lampe de chevet…

v

**Lieutenant Richard O'Hara** : Quand même, avec un petit animal qui viendrait vous accueillir le soir, ce serait plus chaleureux. Mais on n'a pas le droit, même si ceux du laboratoire de biologie ont adopté des souris blanches qu'ils ont ramenées dans leurs quartiers – mais c'est plutôt pour les entraîner pour les courses. Pour compenser cette absence j'ai plein de peluches. Mais quand même, c'est pas pareil.

v

**Rodney** : Je préfère des choses bien terriennes pour décorer mes murs – sinon ça me rappelle le boulot. Si vous venez dans mes quartiers vous pourrez voir mes différents diplômes, mes brevets d'innovations, quelques photos de remises de prix, des… Mais… revenez ! Je peux parler d'autre chose !

v

**Weixang **: J'ai un copain qui m'a passé une toile qu'il a faite ici. Je suis pas tellement fan de son style, ni même de peinture en fait, donc je la mets que quand il vient. Ca vous intéresserait d'ailleurs, une représentation de la Cité de 40 sur 40 signée E.L. ?

v

**Lorne** : Ah, on vous a parlé de ma peinture je vois. Oui, je peins mais je n'affiche pas, je trouve toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas dessus sinon. Je conserve juste ça dans un coin de mes quartiers. Des fois j'en offr… Des fois je les regarde.

**Dana March** : …

**Lorne** : … Autre chose ?

**Dana March** : Et vous ne m'invitez pas à les voir !

**Lorne** : … Ce n'est pas très très intéressant vous savez. Ca vous ennuierait je pense.

**Dana March** : Vous êtes vraiment décevant.

v

**John : **Oh ! Comme objets indispensables de nos quartiers, vous avez les lits. Et je dois dire que les matelas que l'on achète sur P5X413 sont absolument… mmmh !

**Dana March** : Merveilleux ?

**John : **Monstrueux.

v

**Ronon** : J'aime bien les matelas de P5X413. Solides. Résistants. Dur. Ca me rappelle mes nuits avant d'être ici.

v

**Rodney** : J'ai des problèmes de dos et besoin d'un matelas spécial et à ce jour, seuls ceux des Ru-Wiens m'ont convenu. En dehors de celui que j'ai fait venir de la Terre, et qui est très confortable soit-dit en passant, d'ailleurs si ça vous dit vous pouvez…

**Dana March** : …

**Rodney : **Non, j'ai rien dit.

**Dana March** : Donc vous, vous faites vos achats de literie chez les Ru-Wiens.

**Rodney** : Non, en fait leurs matelas sont extras, parce qu'ils sont bourrés de poils de gloren, donc…

**Dana March **: Donc ?

**Rodney **: Et bien si vous n'êtes pas en plein air, ça sent affreusement mauvais. Pendant des années.

v

**Teyla** : Une question subsidiaire ? Au sujet des matelas ? Ah ! Oui, vous vous êtes rendue compte que mon équipe avait une connaissance assez poussée des conditions de sommeil des différents peuples. C'est parce que nous partons souvent en mission sur plusieurs jours, donc on dort chez l'habitant. Avant on dormait sous tente, à côté des habitations, mais un jour le colonel Sheppard a explosé en pleine nuit car, selon lui, Rodney se retournait sur son tapis de sol en soupirant pour la 467ème fois en trois heures – ce que le docteur McKay n'a pas démenti. Donc depuis on accepte quand on nous propose l'hospitalité. Et tout le monde dort mieux.

v

**Elizabeth **: Nous avons trouvé tout le mobilier atlante intact quand nous sommes arrivés. Je dois dire que c'était un sacré coup de chance, parce que nous n'avions absolument rien prévus dans nos bagages au cas où il n'y ait ni lit, ni tables, ni lavabos sur Atlantis.

v

**Chuck** : Moi je trouve que les lits dans nos quartiers sont un petit peu petits. En largeur, hein.

v

**Sergent Blutch** : Si vous collez deux lits, alors vous avez une taille raisonnable. Mais bon s'il faut faire ça à chaque fois, quand même c'est… Ahem.

v

**Ronon** : Les lits sont pas très grands. J'ai les pieds qui dépassent.

v

**John :** Elizabeth a des quartiers magnifiques. Les plus grands de la Cité. Et une salle de bain exceptionnelle.

**Dana March** : … Vous êtes rentré dans sa salle de bain ?

**John** : Une question… d'eau froide à régler, un jour… Je vous jure !

v

**Kavanagh** : Le docteur Weir s'est attribuée les quartiers les plus confortables. Elle abuse de son pouvoir !

v

**Drummer :** Si encore elle dormait dedans…

v

**Öller** : Je fais partie de la maintenance, j'ai aménagé tous les quartiers de la Cité. Et les plus grands, ce sont ceux de Weir, assurément. Elle a douze tapis novodiens dedans, vous vous rendez compte ?

v

**Shirley Starlight **: Il paraît même qu'elle a la place de mettre _tous_ ses produits de beauté sur la tablette de son lavabo. Vous imaginez la taille du lavabo !?

v

**John** : Non, je ne lui en veux pas d'en profiter, il faut bien que sa fonction lui apporte au moins un avantage. Surtout qu'en plus, elle n'y est jamais dans ses quartiers. Elle travaille toujours dans son bureau, et doit dormir seulement cinq heures par nuit alors…

**Dana March** : Mais vous, vous n'avez pas voulu vous attribuer des quartiers hors normes, comme elle ?

**John **:Non je suis intègre.

**Dana March** : … Et pas elle ?

**John** : Si. Bon, en fait c'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, de grands quartiers. Je vis seul.

**Dana March** : … Et pas elle ?

**John **: Ah mais… Mais si ! Elle aussi elle vit seule, c'est juste que… Ok, mon problème, c'est que qui dit plus grands quartiers du plus de ménage à faire, et comme on doit assurer le nettoyage de nos chambres, ça fait du travail en plus. Je suis pas vraiment fan, voilà.

v

**Zelenka** : Les quartiers personnels sont très mal isolés. Acoustiquement parlant. Mon voisin de gauche est un inconditionnel de la cornemuse et il pratique son instrument au moins une demi-heure par jour. Ou par nuit, ça dépend des points de vue.

V

**Carson **: Non je ne joue pas de cornemuse, c'est un stéréotype des plus vexants ce que vous me dites là. Ou alors c'est parce que vous me soupçonnez de faire du tapage nocturne, à cause des plaintes de Radek… Vous m'accuseriez d'harcèlement moral, et ça vous enchanterait, mais non, la nuit j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer de la musique.

**Dana March** : Oh oh !

**Carson** : Ok, j'avoue, cette fois ça ne vient pas de votre imagination : mes propos prêtent à confusion.

**Dana March** : Vous voyez !

**Carson **: … Je crois que je vais finir par répondre à vos questions en gaélique, ça m'évitera de m'enfoncer toujours un peu plus chaque fois.

v

**Pazicci **: Dans voter question sur les locaux, vous comptez ce qui n'est pas résidentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Comme les toilettes communes de la tour centrale ?

v

**Hayer** : Je me dois de signaler le disfonctionnement des toilettes de la tour centrale. Pas du système d'évacuation, non, juste des portes des toilettes. Un jour sur deux, elles ne ferment pas. Les autres jours, elles ferment trop. Environ onze personnes se font avoir chaque jour.

v

**Rodney** : Oui, je sais, il y a un problème avec ces portes mais… c'est Kavanagh qui doit s'en occuper, j'ai d'autres priorités. Réparer une porte de toilettes, augmenter la puissance de l'E2PZ… Mm, laissez-moi réfléchir à ce qui est le plus utile…

v

**Kavanagh** : Et en plus, on a trouvé le moyen de me faire passer une journée entière aux toilettes, en travaillant sur la porte. Celle des toilettes, pas le Stargate. Et tout le monde qui passait pour me demander « alors, ça avance ? » « alors, ça avance ? ». Une pression incroyable !

v

**Lumer** : Le mess est un peu petit, quoique bien équipé – des tables et des chaises, c'est pas très difficile. Heureusement que les différentes nationalités suivent leurs habitudes et mangent à des horaires différents, sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas ! En général les Asiatiques ouvrent le bal vers onze heures, puis ce sont les Européens, les Anglo-Saxons et enfin les hispanophones jusqu'à seize heures. Pareil le soir. Du coup, c'est un désavantage aussi, parce que les cuistots doivent travailler en permanence.

v

**John **: J'aime beaucoup la salle de réunion. Le seul souci, c'est que le mobilier n'est pas des plus pratiques : la configuration de la « table » nous tient un peu trop éloignés les uns des autres, on s'est par exemple rendus compte que si Ronon ne parlait que peu en débriefing, c'est surtout parce qu'il n'entend pas vraiment ce qu'Elizabeth dit.

v

**Elizabeth **:Et puis cette table est aussi un peu trop étroite. Le colonel Sheppard n'arrête pas de faire tomber ses documents par terre en réunion. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'ennuie pendant les exposés de McKay.

v

**Carson** : Les cloisons de la salle de briefing, qui pivotent, sont un peu dangereuses. Les gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude se coincent les doigts dedans. Ou ne voient pas qu'elles sont fermées. Le docteur Zelenka en est régulièrement victime.

v

**John** : J'adore le bureau d'Elizabeth. Oh mais, je ne voudrais pas le même : il est tout en verre, on voit tout ce qu'y s'y passe, on est obligé de travailler.

v

**Elizabeth** : A partir d'une heure du matin, si je veux sortir de mon bureau et que j'oublie que la porte vitrée est fermée, c'est qu'il est temps d'aller me coucher.

v

**Chuck** : Avec les techniciens du centre de commandes, on tient un carnet. On note tous ceux qui se sont pris la porte du bureau du docteur Weir. Celle qui gagne, c'est le docteur elle-même, surtout la nuit, ou après le passage de l'équipe d'entretien. En deuxième position c'est le docteur Zelenka. En tout on a compté qu'à peu près deux tiers de la Cité étaient rentrés dans cette porte, ce qui en fait la chose dont les gens sont le plus proches !

v

**Ravenwood** : Les transporteurs, c'est génial ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi il y a tant d'escaliers dans cette Cité.

v

**Tridad **: C'est un peu difficile de comprendre leur fonctionnement au début.

**Dana March **: Il suffit d'appuyer sur l'écran…

**Tridad** : Oui mais où, c'est la question. La Cité est grande, ce n'est pas évident de savoir quel transporteur est le plus près de la salle de réunion des techniciens, ou des entrepôts des stocks de la manutention. Mais maintenant que le docteur Weir a fait imprimer et donner à tous un plan des parties investies de la Cité, ça va beaucoup mieux.

v

**Zelenka** : Si, c'est pratique les transporteurs, mais c'est étroit, heureusement que le voyage est rapide. Ma hantise, c'est de me retrouver coincé dedans – et pire, avec Rodney. Heureusement, ils sont infaillibles.

v

**Carterfield** : Quoi, il y a des transporteurs ?

v

**Solomon** : Je n'utiliserai jamais ces machins-là ! Ca vous désintègre pour vous faire voyager d'un point à un autre, c'est pas bon c'est pas bon !

v

**Reiben** : David Solomon arrive toujours en retard à l'entraînement. La hantise des petits espaces : ascenseurs, transporteurs… Il se tape deux kilomètres chaque matin pour aller à pied de ses quartiers à son poste, alors qu'il y serait en trois minutes en transporteurs.

v

**Burns : **Le gymnase est super bien équipé. L'armurerie aussi. La salle de tir. Les vestiaires de ceux qui partent en mission. Je crois qu'en fait les militaires sont les seuls qui n'ont pas à se plaindre.

**v**

**Klosky** : Concernant les locaux. Et notamment les labos. On a l'équipement qu'il faut mais. On manque de place. Cruellement.

v

**Rodney** : Deux ans que je réclame un réacteur thermique ! Et leur réponse ? « Trop volumineux » ? Bon sang, mais le Dédale il sert à quoi ?

v

**Katie Brown **: Le laboratoire de botanique est un petit peu trop petit. Beaucoup trop même : il nous faut des salles chauffées et humides pour les plantes qui se développent en climat tropical, d'autres qui imitent un climat aride, un climat tempéré, un climat méditerranéen... Sans compter la plante ramenée de G6409, qui occupe à elle seule toute une pièce et l'arbre qui pousse au milieu du laboratoire, qui aurait besoin de plus d'espace.

v

**Bjerensvärd** : Noon ! Trop graand ! Il faut des pièces petites, petites, c'est mieux pour se barricader. Et sans fenêtre ! Surtout sans fenêtre !

**Dana March** : Je vais calmement appeler le docteur Beckett, d'accord ? Mais rallumez la lumière, s'il vous plaît.

v

**Cauvin** : Côté climatologie, je dois avouer que nous sommes un peu serrés dans notre laboratoire.

v

**Horz :** Tous mes collègues zoologues vous le diront : les linguistes ont le laboratoire que nous devrions avoir. Bon sang on élève une quinzaine d'animaux, on a besoin de place, et eux ils ont quoi ? Des bouquins en triple et deux tables par chercheur !

v

**Itovsky **: Tous les autres linguistes sont d'accord avec moi : les zoologues ont un laboratoire qui devrait être le nôtre. Bon sang on a six bibliothèques pleines à caser et besoin de grandes tables pour ouvrir les livres simultanément, et eux ils ont trois pauvres cages de souris, deux d'oiseaux et une de lapin !

v

**Irina Frieder** : Tout ça c'est la faute au bureau de gestion de la Cité. On fait le pied de grue pour que le labo d'océanologie déménage dans un espace plus grand. Seulement les ethnologues, les chimistes, les archéologues sont aussi sur la liste ! Ce bureau ne gère rien du tout !

v

**Rodney** : Je fais pression sur le bureau de gestion de la Cité pour que notre labo s'étende aux deux salles adjacentes. Depuis six mois. Mais rien ne bouge, j'envisage d'inviter Elizabeth à dîner, ça changera peut-être les choses.

v

**Pietrovsk **: On envoie trois mails par jour - un par chercheur du labo de géologie - au bureau de gestion de la Cité. Mais ils ne font rien et pire ! nous accusent d'harcèlement !

v

**Matilda Menez** : Les docteur Ianovic et Ebbs ont même entamé une grève de la faim pour que leurs labos respectifs soient déménagés…

v

**Evans** : Et concernant les labos il faut bien savoir que le bureau de gestion de la Cité n'assure absolument pas…

**Dana March** : Ooh ! Mais que vois-je ? « _Cette question sur les locaux ne porte que sur les quartiers résidentiels et les lieux de vie communs_ ». Donc pas sur les laboratoires. C'est bête, hein ?

**Evans **: C'est marqué sur votre papier ? Faites voir ?

**Dana March** : Vous n'avez pas confiance en l'envoyée du Comité International ?

**Evans **: Si si mais… Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt. C'est ma principale revendication.

**Dana March** : Désolée ! J'ai du lire trop rapidement la question. Mais ne soyez pas déçu : je suis sûre que prochainement une question sur les laboratoires vous sera posée. Vous pourrez tous vous épanchez autant que vous le voulez.

v

**Harrer **: Comment ça « plus tard les revendications sur les labos » ? Mais… j'ai rien à dire sinon !

v

**Pietrovsk** : Et si on vous envoie des mails, pour vous dire ce qui ne va pas avec nos labos, c'est bon ?

v

**Lorne** : Sinon les installations militaires sont parfaites. Pour l'administratif je partage le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, à sa demande, vu que dès qu'il peut il me délègue toute la paperasse. En général il n'y travaille jamais, donc c'est très bien très tranquille. Voilà, c'est tout pour les locaux, je suis très satisfait de ce côté-là.

**Dana March **: … C'est quand même dommage que vous n'apparteniez pas à un laboratoire de recherche. J'aurais fait une exception.

**Lorne **: … Hum, ben oui, mais non.

v

**Mulder** : Ca a été aujourd'hui, avec la question sur les locaux ?

**Dana March** : Très bien, on a vu les quartiers, les salles communes, et même les toilettes de la tour centrale.

**Mulder** : Et les labos ?

**Dana March** : Ah, tiens, non, j'ai oublié de leur en faire parler. Oh c'était à la limite de la question. C'est bête, c'était ma dernière cession de questions, aujourd'hui. Tu t'en chargeras la prochaine fois, alors, hein ?

**Mulder** : … Seulement si j'trouve le temps.

* * *

**Tadâm !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous mes revieweurs et en particulier Riruma dont la review récente m'a motivé (ainsi que toutes les autres reviews de tout le monde, hein !) à reprendre tout ça !**

**Après vous avoir annoncé il y a six mois quel allait être le prochain chapitre de cette fic, voici, pour de vrai, le prochain chapitre (Miss Sheppard tu as le droit de te plaindre du délai, oui). Par ailleurs ce sera le dernier chapitre sous forme de "questions" : l'inspiration et le temps manquent, je vais m'arrêter là. J'espère cependant un jour arriver à faire un petit épilogue, d'où le statut d'"incomplete" comme on dit chez nous.**

_(J'en profite pour dire que j'ai une autre fic en cours sur mon PC dont j'ai du mal à évaluer le niveau, j'en appelle à une bêta critique qui saura me balancer tout ce qui ne va pas dedans côté récit/progression, sachant qu'elle ne sera peut-être jamais finie, mais qu'elle fait déjà 40 pages (on ne se refait pas))._

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les idées qui paraîtront ressassées dans cette dernière phase de l'"Enquête", non seulement je suis un peu lourde côté comique de répétition, mais en plus l'inspiration n'était qu'à moitié au rendez-vous : elle était chez le coiffeur.**

**

* * *

**

Votre avis sur : les activités extra-professionnelles sur Atlantis

-:-

**Drummer :** Et les parties de jambes en l'…

**Mulder** : NON, ça n'est pas compté dans les activités extra-professionnelles !

v

**Zelenka** : La première année, on avait créé un club de sciences. Ca a duré un mois : on se retrouvait entre collègues et ça ressemblait vraiment trop au boulot.

v

**Lorne** : On m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises d'organiser des cours de dessins. Des hommes essentiellement… J'ai refusé : c'était un prétexte pour faire du nu.

**Mulder **: Ha ! Et vous n'en faites pas bien sûr.

**Lorne **: Si, mais à titre privé.

**Mulder** : … Ici ?

**Lorne** : Oui. Ca n'a rien de vulgaire vous savez, c'est de l'art. Et le modèle est… une personne dont je suis très proche. Très très proche. Et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas la partager.

**Mulder** : D'accord… Vous êtes conscient que vous avez une chance inouïe que des deux enquêteurs du Comité, ce soit moi qui vous pose cette question ?

**Lorne** : Je sais, oui.

v

**Elizabeth** : On a un petit groupe de théâtre. La partie sketches est vraiment hilarante. Dommage que les comiques soient exclusivement Allemands, et qu'ils jouent dans leur langue maternelle.

v

**John** : Il n'y a pas que les Allemands qui font du théâtre : on a quelques Mexicains qui sont assez férus… de pièces psychologiques, huis clos angoissants… Mais je crois qu'ils vont bientôt changer de registre : la dernière fois il y avait moins de public que d'acteurs dans la salle.

v

**Zelenka** : Les thésards font des surboums une fois par mois. Post-doctorants non admis.

v

**Rodney** : Ah ! Ces jeunes.

v

**Andropatopoulos** : C'est bête, c'est là qu'on trouve les filles les plus jolies. Celles qui ne sont pas encore défraîchies pour s'être enfermées plus de cinq ans dans leur labo.

v

**Ronon** : On peut s'entraîner aussi.

**Mulder** : Oui, mais ça ça fait partie de vos activités professionnelles. Vous faites quoi, vous quand vous avez du temps libre ?

**Ronon** : … Des combats.

**Mulder** : Mais à part ça ?

**Ronon** : … Des duels.

**Mulder** : (soupir) … Bon, parlez-moi de ces entraînements.

v

**Lieutenant O'Hara **: Quand j'ai un peu de temps libre, je brode, ça me détend. Je suis aussi en contact avec un groupe de vieilles femmes de Mandoc, elles ont une technique au crochet c'est fabuleux !

v

**John** : Le lieutenant Stephen O'Hara a tenté de créer un groupe de couture, broderie ou un truc comme ça. Pas de volontaire, ni femme ni homme. Sauf Biro paraît-il, mais on ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle en pince pour lui, ou si c'est pour enjoliver sa technique de points de sutures.

v

**Erin Thomas **: On vous a mentionné les transats sur la plateforme sud ?

v

**Von Schönheim** : Et dans la première salle qui mène à la plateforme Sud, « on » a installé un frigo. Deux dollars la bière américaine, trois euros la bière allemande.

v

**Erika Bergman** : Vous avez le sauna dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

**Mulder** : Vous ne passez pas non plus tout votre temps dans cette minuscule pièce ?

**Erika Bergman **: Non. Juste tout mon temps libre. Trois à quatre heures par semaine.

**Mulder** : Quoi, seulement ?!

**Erika Bergman** : Je travaille avec le docteur McKay.

**Mulder** : Ah, oui évidemment.

**Erika Bergman** : Ca permet aussi de se cacher de lui, comme c'est tout petit…

v

**Elizabeth** : Oh, vous avez aussi, régulièrement, des soirées interculturelles qui sont organisées.

v

**Zelenka** : En général ces soirées ce finissent par une bataille générale entre nations pour prouver que les uns sont plus fort que les autres. C'est difficile d'être le seul Tchèque de la Cité dans ces cas-là.

v

**Elizabeth **: A présent ces rencontres sont surtout culinaires, il semblerait que l'humour ne soit pas exactement le même de part et d'autre de la Terre et il est difficile de partager sur ce point. Pareil pour la musique. La politique. La littérature. Le cinéma. Alors que quand ils mangent, au moins, les gens ne peuvent pas se disputer : ils ont la bouche pleine.

v

**John** : Encore que la cuisine des Anglais, hein… Y'a toujours de gros restes. Par contre les Italiens, ça part tout seul. Du coup ça finit en général par se battre. Pour éviter ça, on préfère ne plus inviter les Anglais.

v

**Evans** : Et si seulement il y avait des Français…

v

**Pazzici** : Dans la pratique, tout le monde se retrouve au mess, et chaque nation prépare un petit quelque chose à partager. C'est super sympa. Sauf que nous Italiens devons assurer niveau quantité, vu que tout le monde se précipite sur notre stand.

v

**Anna Leidovska **:Je vous assure que tout le monde préfère la cuisine russe. Tout ce qu'on prépare disparaît à chaque fois !

v

**Diaz **: La cuisine espagnole est la meilleure du monde. Nos plats se vident à une vitesse folle.

v

**Rodney** : C'est vraiment sympa ces moments culinaires. Après on ne peut plus rien avaler pendant quinze jours, mais on profite bien.

v

**Carson** : Ca rattrape de la nourriture du mess.

v

**Heigtmeyer** : A part Ronon qui s'obstine à tremper les sushis dans le guacamole en accompagnant le tout de saucisses de Francfort, on peut dire que tout le monde fait de belles découvertes gastronomiques dans ces soirées. En dehors de quelques plats bien sûr – dont évidemment ceux des Anglais.

v

**Teyla** : J'ai essayé une fois de cuisiner quelques plats athosiens mais… a part une poignée de militaires, personne n'est venu. Ni revenu d'ailleurs.

v

**Tripps **: La cuisine athosienne, c'était le seul moyen d'approcher Teyla ailleurs que dans un combat. Vous savez, pour cette histoire de pari. Mais… une fois, pas deux : je tiens à mon estomac.

v

**Sophie Van Lüdel **: Le petit souci pour cuisiner, c'est le matériel. On n'a rien dans nos quartiers, donc on utilise le matériel de la cantine. Et on se marche dessus. Le plus gros problème c'est la friteuse : pour nos moules-frites on en a absolument besoin. Elle est grande y'a pas de souci, mais il n'y en a qu'une seule. Alors à chaque fois on doit se battre avec les chinois qui veulent faire leurs beignets de crevettes.

v

**Sun Xa** : Les Belges accaparent la friteuse, pour des vulgaires pommes de terre en lamelles. Les Anglais aussi des fois, pour une obscure raison. Il n'y a guère que la nation chinoise qui soit capable de cuisiner des mets de qualité.

v

**Zelenka** : A part ça pendant nos temps libres on fait aussi des rencontres d'échecs. Des tournois. C'est génial !

v

**Oliver** : Les tournois d'échecs c'est nul ! Zelenka gagne tout le temps.

v

**Tridad** : Pour la peine, ça fait deux fois qu'une équipe du bureau de gestion lui interdit de réserver la salle pour faire ses compétitions. Ca lui apprendra à battre tout le monde.

v

**Rodney** : Non je ne participe pas aux tournois d'échecs de Zelenka, mais ce que vous me dites sur sa suprématie dans le domaine me préoccupe : je vais m'inscrire tout de suite pour faire tomber le mythe.

v

**Caldwell** : Hum, et concernant votre enquête sur…

**Mulder** : Aujourd'hui c'est sur les activités extra-professionnelles sur Atlantis. Je pense que vous vous contrefichez de cette question.

**Caldwell** : Vous avez raison. Cette fois je vous laisse ne pas m'interroger sans aucun regret. Et je vous appelle même la personne suivante.

**Mulder** : Je vous remercie.

**Caldwell** : Je vous en prie.

v

**Tania Krostovsk : **Il y a un orchestre d'environ quarante personnes et une chorale de soixante-soixante dix chanteurs. Le souci c'est que certains font partie des deux. Et qu'on a trois piccolos, douze violoncelles, huit pianistes, cinq trombones et sept guitares – dont deux électriques - pour seulement une clarinette, deux flûtes, deux trompettes et trois violons. Oh ! Le professeur Rochtchevievichtchnovovitch joue aussi de l'ukulélé. Et Hans Schilckgrüber de l'orgue – même s'il y aurait la place pour en mettre un, on n'en a pas c'est dommage. Ah oui, et le lieutenant-colonel joue Sheppard de l'harmonica, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment.

v

**Andrews :** Le docteur Quang Xi joue d'un instrument chinois assez bizarre… On ne sait pas s'il est bon ou non dans ce qu'il fait : pour nous ça sonne toujours faux.

v

**Carson **: NON, je ne joue pas de cornemuse.

v

**Helen McThales** : J'aimerais bien rejoindre l'orchestre, mais il faut avouer que mon instrument dénote un peu en ensemble. La cornemuse, ça se joue plutôt en solo.

v

**Novel :** Pour la chorale, après avoir envisagé la comédie musicale, projet abandonné car la moitié des gens refusaient de danser, on a finalement choisi de ne chanter que des œuvres en latin. Comme ça, niveau langue : pas de jaloux !

v

**Teyla** : Votre musique « classique » me parle assez peu je dois dire. Le Rékiyem de Mo-zar… Hum… La musique athosienne est très différente.

v

**Ronon** : Ils ont essayé de me convaincre de chanter avec eux. Pendant quinze secondes.

v

**Rodney** : Si j'avais le temps, et qu'ils avaient un piano, je pourrais éventuellement me tourner vers l'orchestre… Mais PAS la chorale.

v

**Marquez** : Ce serait bien d'avoir un piano. Surtout vu le nombre de pianistes.

v

**Anderson** : Au moins pour les vocalises.

v

**John** : Ils veulent un piano… Vous imaginez Caldwell nous livrer un piano !

**Mulder** : J'avoue que ça me semble assez indiqué vu la motivation de votre chorale.

**John** : Musicien aussi, hein ?

v

**Shilckgrüber** : Un piano c'est bien, mais un orgue c'est encore mieux. Dommage qu'il y ait l'étape Caldwell…

v

**Tania Krostovsk **: L'orgue pourrait éventuellement nous servir pendant les messes. Cela dit à la place on a des guitares et très bons chœurs, c'est très vivant.

**Mudler** : Il y a des _messes_ sur Atlantis ?

v

**John** : Vous ne comptez pas les messes, dans vos activités extra-professionnelles, hein ?

v

**Elizabeth **: On a un aumônier militaire en permanence. Catholique ou protestant, ils alternent à chaque voyage du Dédale. C'est une réelle demande de la part de certains dans la Cité, et ils ont beaucoup aidé certains croyants qui succombaient à leurs blessures à l'infirmerie. Ceux de l'équipe du major Lorne en particulier. Un membre de l'Eglise orthodoxe russe devrait arriver dans deux mois. Les quelques Juifs et Musulmans aimeraient aussi qu'un rabbin ou qu'un imam vienne de temps en temps, on y travaille. Par contre, pour ce qui est de faire venir le dalaï-lama, c'est hors de question.

**Mulder** : Et justement, les Asiatiques…

**Elizabeth** : Il y a une statue de Bouddha dans une petite pièce de la seconde tour Est. Les bâtons d'encens sont à l'entrée.

v

**Père John McCross :** Messes, confessions, extrême-onction, communion, et même un baptême, tout ceci fait partie de nos attributions, sur Terre comme ici. Oh et je suis même en train de préparer un mariage.

**Mulder :** … Ce ne serait pas un officier américain avec…

**Père John McCross** : Une infirmière ! Exactement !

**Mulder** : Wow… J'en connais une qui va s'étrangler. Ou étrangler quelqu'un.

**Père John McCross** : Mais pas ici, sur Terre hein ! Lui est lieutenant sous-marinier et elle fait partie du Service Médical de l'Armée Américaine. Je les marie à New York le mois prochain.

v

**Elizabeth** : Concernant les associations, je me dois de signaler que nous avons aussi des syndicats. Pas pour les militaires qui n'en ont pas le droit, mais pour les civils. A peu près un tiers de la Cité a adhéré à l'un ou l'autre. Parfois à deux.

v

**Friedmann :** En fait il n'y a pas un syndicat pour les scientifiques et un pour les techniciens, c'est plus complexe que ça. A l'origine c'était comme ça, puis comme ils avaient les mêmes aspirations ils se sont regroupés. Mais au bout de six mois on s'est rendu compte que les anglo-saxons, surtout d'Amérique du Nord, étaient particulièrement favorisés dans la Cité, puisqu'ils occupaient tous les postes les plus importants. Alors l'organisation s'est scindée : on a un syndicat américain qui regroupe états-uniens et canadiens - même si ces derniers songent à faire sécession - et un syndicat international avec les ressortissants de tous les autres pays. Et encore, les Japonais et les Chinois pensent partir et créer le leur, mais ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur leur règlement. C'est idiot, puisqu'il n'y a qu'un seul Japonais intéressé, mais bon – y'a un deuxième japonais syndiqué, mais il a adhéré au groupement américain, on pense qu'il a rien pigé au truc. Sinon puis entre Europe de l'Est et Europe de l'Ouest c'est un peu la guerre dans notre syndicat international, surtout entre les Russes et les autres.

**Mulder** : Mais au final… il y a combien de syndicats dans la Cité ?

**Friedmann** : Deux, presque cinq.

v

**Dickens **: Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de Français ici, sinon vous pouvez être sûrs que ce serait encore plus la pagaille dans leurs histoires de syndicats. Quoiqu'ils ont déjà Willheim qui est franco-allemand et Owens qui est franco-anglais, et ce sont de grandes gueules.

v

**Elizabeth** : Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les syndicats d'Atlantis, c'est qu'ils n'arrivent tellement pas à se mettre d'accord entre eux, que finalement ils ne réclament rien.

v

**Kavanagh : **Non il n'y a pas que deux syndicats : il y en a trois. Il y a aussi le mien. Ouvert à tous, contrairement aux deux autres. Et pour l'instant, l'entente est très bonne.

**Mulder** : Il y a combien de membres dans votre association ?

**Kavanagh** : Heu… Un. Moi.

**Mulder : **C'est donc pour ça…

**Kavanagh** : Non mais je l'ai créé il n'y a pas longtemps. Et puis le docteur McKay a faillit y adhérer ! Il s'est montré intéressé, et puis une fois que je lui ai expliqué mon idée, il est partit en rigolant.

v

**Chuck** : Il y a les inévitables courses de souris du dimanche soir. C'est un réel divertissement.

v

**John** : Je vous dis pas le nombre de dimanche soir où je me retrouve à devoir occuper Elizabeth pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte que la moitié de la Cité est autour du mini circuit de course de la tour Est. On tourne avec Teyla, histoire que je puisse aussi y assister de temps en temps.

v

**Burns **: Personne ne pariait jamais sur Mauricette, et puis un jour, je m'suis dit : allez. Et là Bingo ! Le gros lot, tiercé dans l'ordre.

v

**Ruth Loagan** : Chaque labo a son champion. Sauf les biologistes qui en ont cinq.

v

**Rochtchevievichtchnovovitch **: Les zoologues ont tenté de faire concourir une sorte de mulot à poils rouges de M6-735 mais non, non, refusé ! Ils disaient qu'il avait les yeux blancs donc que c'était comme un négatif de nos souris mais ohoh ! il avait quatre paires de pattes et faisait trente centimètres de long.

v

**Bjerensvärd** : Moi je disais des caméléons mais non ! non ! Ils ne veulent paaas !

**Mulder** : C'est vrai que vous faites quand même un peu peur…

v

**Lorne** : Ca n'a pas été facile au début de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait suivre un itinéraire précis, et courir le plus vite possible. Il y a eu des évasions. Puis les chimistes sont parvenus à synthétiser un truc qui les attire tout au long de la piste et maintenant je peux vous dire qu'elles cavalent.

v

**Eva Hallberg** : Le plus dur, c'est de leur faire enfiler leurs brassards.

v

**Bates** : Par contre, attention aux gestes brusques, hein. Ca a le cœur fragile ces petites bêtes-là, chaque semaine on a des crises cardiaques pendant la course.

v

**Matashi** : Vous avez déjà essayé de ranimer une souris avec deux fils électriques reliés à une pile et une paille pour faire du bouche-à-bouche ?

v

**Gosha** : On les entraîne dans la semaine – la fameuse roulette - on les sélectionne, on fait des croisements, on les conditionne. Y'a un vrai business autour de ça.

v

**Carson** : Ah ! Les courses de souris ! C'était donc pour ça les micro-échantillons d'urine à analyser pour trouver d'éventuelles substances dopantes.

v

**John** : D'ailleurs… Vous faites quoi dimanche ?

v

**Père John McCross** : Vous faites quoi dimanche ?

v

**Turner** : Soirées poker sinon. Entre hommes ou entre femmes. Un jour, on a fait un tournoi entre les deux et comme les hommes ont été battus à plate couture, depuis on préfère jouer chacun de son côté.

v

**Cadman** : Et non, je démens la rumeur propagée par ces messieurs mauvais joueurs : nous n'avons pas triché en utilisant les caméras de surveillance pour connaître leurs cartes. On est douées, c'est tout.

v

**Chuck** : Soirées vidéo le vendredi ou samedi. Il y a environ 250 films téléchargeables qui circulent sur le réseau atlante. Des films terriens bien sûr. Quoiqu'on a retrouvé une sorte de séquence filmée ancienne mais c'est une sorte de débat politique en vers, personne n'a jamais réussi à regarder jusqu'à la fin.

v

**Talbert** : On a demandé aux Japonais, Chinois et Russes de bien vouloir mettre les sous-titres aux films qu'ils envoient sur le réseau mais c'est pas gagné. Ceci dit la plupart de leurs films sont chiants, donc c'est pas trop grave.

v

**Weixang** : Je ne sais absolument pas comment elle s'est retrouvée là, mais la totalité de _La petite maison dans la prairie_ est téléchargeable sur l'intranet.

v

**John** : Je lutte de façon assez intense avec Elizabeth en ce moment pour qu'elle accepte de déplacer le rétroprojecteur de la salle de briefing dans la salle vidéo, où il servira beaucoup plus. Il y a des priorités…

v

**Anna Plewicz** : La salle vidéo et ses trente places que tout le monde se dispute… C'est très difficile que tout le monde se mette d'accord sur un film et que la salle soit comble, en général c'est chacun son tour, et celui qui a le film le plus long passe en dernier. _Titanic_ n'est jamais projeté avant deux ou trois heures du matin.

v

**Reiben** : On a quand même quelques nouveautés qui font que la salle est pleine à craquer, comme le dernier _James Bond_ ou le dernier _Spielberg_ – ou encore le dernier Georges Clooney, mais là ça n'intéresse que les femmes. Le seul souci c'est les sous-titres : espagnol, russe, allemand, japonais… Au final même si pour une fois tout le monde est d'accord sur le film, tout le monde se dispute quand même au sujet des sous-titres.

v

**Zelenka** : Jamais ils ne proposent de le mettre en tchèque, jamais !

v

**Rodney **: Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de la salle vidéo, ça me fait penser aux locaux en général et ça me rappelle que j'avais un truc à vous dire à ce sujet…

v

**Müller** : « Salle vidéo » ça renvoie à « problème de locaux », non ?

v

**Zelenka** : Oh, et au fait, finalement pour les locaux vous…

**Mulder** : C'EST PAS DANS LE QUESTIONNAIRE ! ARRETEZ DE TOUS ME POSER LA QUESTION !

v

**Weir** : Mais alors, si c'était le dernier jour d'enquête aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que… Vous n'allez pas leurs demander leurs aspirations sur les locaux ? C'est drôlement habile, le Comité International remonte dans mon estime.

v

**Mulder** : Hey, tu fais quoi dimanche ?

**Dana March** : Heu… C'est notre dernier jour ici donc… Je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne serai définitivement pas invitée à dîner par un officier donc… peut-être que je vais me rabattre sur un médecin, en fin de compte.

**Mulder** : Tu veux pas passer la soirée avec Weir ? Moi je serai en train de… faire un ultime constat pour l'enquête. Amène Zelenka avec toi, ça lui fera plaisir.

* * *


End file.
